Cut and Run
by farawisa
Summary: After the betrayal of his friends and the resulting death of the last person Harry cares for he decides to cut and run. Going to Forks trying to let everything behind. But what will happen if this is not as easy as it seems? Slash HP/EC, Twilight/HP cross
1. Advertising Space

A/N Hi guys. This is one of my new ides. The chapters will always start with parts of lyrics I listen to when writing. Some I think fit to the chapter. If the lyrics are not in English I will translate them but have also the original written down. I got French and German songs in this play list too and some are really fitting. So now on with the story tell me who you do want in here and who not. Maybe I make it. Bye farawisa.

A/N2 you have to live with the idea of a sister. From the first time I read the books I had a big sister in my mind.

A/N3 The idea for the title came to my mind while writing. There is a book from Abigail Roux with the same title and I can only say READ IT!!! And 'The Archer' from her too. That you are actually reading this shows me that you don't have a problem with gays otherwise turn back this fic is not suitable for you. Look the books up. They are worth it.

Disclaimer: neither Harry Potter nor Twilight is mine.

--------

Chapter one—Advertising Space

There's no earthly way of knowing  
What was in your heart  
When it stopped going  
The whole world shook  
A storm was blowing through you

Waiting for God, to stop this  
And up to your neck in darkness  
Everyone around you was corrupted  
Saying somethin'

There's no dignity in death  
To sell the world your last breath  
They're still fighting over  
Everything you left oh!

Through your eyes  
The world was burning  
Please be gentle  
I'm still learning  
You seemed to say  
As you kept turning up

They poisoned you with compromise  
At what point did you realise  
Everybody loves your life  
But you ahahh

I've seen your daughter  
Man shes cute  
I was scared but I wanted to  
Boy she looks a lot like you

**Advertising Space—Robbie Williams**

**------  
**

Harry James Potter was furious. They had killed her. They had fucking killed her. God… the two of them had given everything to save their fucking arses, she going so far to actually kill her soulmate with him – not that anyone knew – and what was their thank? The two of them were declared as possible new Dark Lords and the order was given to arrest them or, when that was not possible, to kill them. And Ron and Hermione, the two people he had trusted the most beside her had betrayed them, given away their whereabouts to the ministry. And then she had fought with them to give him time to escape, to save him. He had stayed near although she had told him to go, to get away. And then he had seen it, the sickly green light zooming towards her right out of Severus Snape's wand at a speed that made dodging impossible. Then he had run.

When he now thought about it he had to admit that it was somewhat ironic that his entire family had died through the same curse. First his parents one after another, his father and his mother, to protect him and his sister and now at last his sister too. Liliana. He had wanted so badly to attend her funeral, if she even got one, but he was sure that they would set up a trap for him. He wanted revenge for her as well but that would be wasting her sacrifice. So he had decided to leave the country. He had nothing left here but her daughter from whom he did not even know where she was hidden. Maybe it was better this way.

He knew that she had taken precautions even before the war had broken out fully. So that they could cut and run if it was necessary. She had known that neither of them would actually do this at least not as long as Voldemort was alive but it was good to know that there was a place you could go to. He knew that there were only two people who knew about this. One was Sirius and the other Liliana. Both were dead.

These precautions were houses in diffent states under different names and everything else they needed: means of transportations, furniture, clothes. She had even thought so far to get them driver's licences, IDs and bank accounts in every country they could live in. Sometimes he wondered if she had known what would come.

Yesterday he had been at the muggle bank where she had the safe deposit box with everything in it that was important. It had not been easy to get the things but eventually the manager came around and seemed to recognise him and granted him access. He had cleared the box out and got away as fast as possible in case someone came for him. He then had spent the night on a forgotten clearing looking through everything.

For every place she had made an explanation why she had picked it in case she was not there to give the reasons behind it. Every place she had picked was because there were not restrictions for underage magic and no one monitored what the persons did. Dehli, Sydney and Brasilia were big, loud and confusing. Perfect for mending in. Canada and the USA she had chosen because there were no ministries of magic and nearly nonexistent magical communities which were mostly concentrated in the big cities on the east coast. In this two countries she had chosen places in the west, as far away from the communities as possible.

He did not want to go to a big city. The noise of the life he hoped to leave behind had been enough for more than just one lifetime. He wanted somewhere quiet. He knew it was stupid. In a big city he could mend in and never been seen again and in the small ones he could choose from everyone knew everyone and this would be difficult but at the moment he could not bring himself to care. Canada would be too cold so the only thing left was the town in the USA.

Forks. On the Olympic Peninsula.

Now that this was settled Harry apparated to the airport. He took the first flight to Seattle, Washington. Non-stop. Ten hours.

------

And now, there he was, sitting in a first class seat somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. It was still a long time till they would get down. For him it was much too much time to think about everything that had happened.

**Flashback**

_It had been after the end of his fifth year, after Sirius' death. Voldemort was officially back and Harry was at Gimmauld Place. It was late in the night and Harry was not able to sleep so wandered though the house on his way to the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk.__ Then it had been when he had heard the sobbing when he had passed one of the unused rooms. He knew instantly that it was Liliana. He would be able to recognize her voice everywhere. She had always been there for him after all. He could remember her from his early childhood. The first time they had met, she had given Dudley and his gang a cause to stay away from him and had cared for his injuries. Even as she went to another school far away they had not dared to come near him anymore because she always seemed to know it when they did and they did not like the revenge she took. It was nothing bad or painful but it was so throughoutly embarrassing that it only stayed one time they tried. Then he had gone to Hogwarts, sad that she would not be with him and see all the wonders but there she had been, there for him through everything no matter what. She even went so far to buy a house in Hogsmeade once she had finished school after his second year. In the beginning of this year, as soon as she came of age, she had married some older wizard. It had caused an uproar. Harry had not really cared. That changed in the beginning of his third year when the name had finally a meaning to him. Sirius Black. After he had learned that he had supposedly __given away__ his parents to Voldemort, he had avoided her like the pest. Only to learn at the end of the year that she had somehow known the whole time that Sirius was innocent. He did not know how she had known and until this point he had not had the courage to ask her. She had been on his side through everything that followed until now, the tournament, the smearing campaign, the battle at the ministry and Sirius' death._

_And now that he heard her sobbing he knew that maybe he could repay her some of the comfort she had given her through his life. _

**End flashback**

That had been the day she had told him everything. The cause for all she had done for him and all she knew. She was his sister. She had been there when they had done the Fidelius Charm and she had been there when Voldemort attacked. She had survived like him but Hagrid had believed her dead. Until now they did not know who she was, the Order and everyone else but Sirius and another person she did not want to name. She had told him that she had a daughter with Sirius and had kept her secret so that she would stay clear of the war.

Then she told him about a prophecy. Harry had groaned at the sound of that but this one was not about him, but her. All in all it had told that her soulmate had to die to safe everyone. She had learned about it shortly after the end of the third year.

The last thing she had told had been the hardest to believe and the most disturbing. She had thought that it was Sirius, tried everything to keep him safe of course, but now, shortly after his death something had happened. She had been in the past and had lost all her memories. There she had found her true mate, the man she was supposed to be with. But she had died back then and found herself back in the time where she belonged with all her memories back. But it had been more than just those from this life. She and her lover had been cursed several thousand years ago to live forever and to never be together. They were cursed to always be on the other side of a war and to always have to fight each other.

"We now start the landing approach to Seattle," the voice from the speakers said interrupting his musings. Minutes later they were back on earth and Harry headed for a smaller gate to the plane to Port Angeles. One hour later he was sitting in the car his sister had placed at the airport two years earlier. He had only been able to find it because he had a picture in the files.

He concentrated on driving and about another hour later he pulled up in the driveway to his new home in the hope of a quiet life.

The name of her mate had been Tom Marvolo Riddle.

------

So, tell me what you think! Do you like it? Does someone read it?

Should Bella be there or not? Who else do you want to be there? Please tell me. To those that read my other story/ies I will not abandon them. I fact I will try to read less and to write more. Till next chap. farawisa


	2. Interlude Time Line

**My beta Since When told me that I should put a time line into chapter form since I guess that most of you don't read what I write in my profile. I hope this clears some of the confusion. If not feel free to ask. There is also a poll on my profile side. I want to know who you want in my cross from the Potter series. From the Twilight series everyone will be included.  
**

**OK here I will give you a short time overview for Cut and Run**

1974 - Lily's fourteen and gets pregnant. She goes to McGonnagall and ends eventually at Dumbledore. They help her to protect the child and hide it.

10th July 1975 - daughter is born. Lily's too young to care for her and she becomes Dumbledore's ward. She trusts the man after all.

1975-1981 - Liliana lives at Hogwarts and learns a pretty big amount of magic through looking what others do.

1981 - Goes into hiding with the Potters - James doesn't know it's Lily's daughter. Wants to help Dumbledore.

31th October 1981 - Voldemort's attack. She takes most of the curse - it hits both of them at the same time what's the cause it doesn't work. She also summons the ancient magic that lives within her to shield the two of them.

1981-1984 - recovery from the magical exhaustion.

1984 - Harry meets her the first time (he remembers) and she scares Dudleys gang away. After all she's nine at the moment.

1986-1993 - attends Hogwarts officially (and drives her teachers insane 'cause she already knows the most of the stuff).

1991 - Harry comes to Hogwarts.

10th July 1992 - marriage with Sirius (he's still at prison).

Somewhere July 1993 - Sirius escapes. She has bought house and has an officially registered anti-apparition ward around her house. She hides it under Fidelius with her as Secret Keeper and Sirius lives there. Of course she is watched but there is no way into the house but the front door and the back door and Sirius doesn't show up. They are newly wed. What do you think they do in some of their free time??

21st June 1994 - Daughter is born. She had lead a withdrawn life since pregnancy showed and Sirius cared for her. e.g. going shoping as dog.

Beginning of July 1994 - Encounter in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius does not look like a walking corpse. She's there till she feels the wards around her house triggered. That is before Severus comes by. The other events of the evening get to her the next day. Sirius flees for the time being to not endanger his daughters and wife's life.

1994/95 Tri-wizard tournament. Sirius finally comes back and lives again from time to time with them.

1996 - death of Sirius at Department of Mysteries, time travel and Liliana tells Harry everything.

1996/1997 -training under Liliana's tutelage.

24th December 1997 - final battle

25th December 1997 - order to arrest or kill them (**merry Christmas**)

26th December 1997 - shortly before they want to go the ministry and Order shows up. Liliana fights and tells Harry to run. He sees her fall. (**merry merry Christmas**)

27th Dec '97 - visit at bank.

28th Dec '97 - flight and arrival at Forks.

You don't have to wait long. The next real chapter will be up soon. I hope this helped you to clear some questions. Harry's at the moment 17, Liliana is 22, Edward is 96 (old man…).

I put the Twilight time line so that it fits with the Potter time line. This is slight AU since there is the sister, Dumbledore is alive, Snape obviously too.

Liliana works for the ministry and there as some kind of diplomat with magical beings.

I think that's it. The second chapter is ready, I just need my second beta to read it and then maybe change some things and then you can have it. So. Now I start writing the third chapter and the fifth of my other fic. Bye. farawisa


	3. Greet the Devil in You

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I have an overview over the events until now posted on my side and in the last chapter. So look there when you are confused. But there are only dates, not that much behind it. You will learn eventually. Yes, Harry is as you can see 17 by now. It is shortly after Christmas. I also have a poll on my profileb page so please vote there.

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

----

Du bist immer gut zu Tieren, (You are always nice to animals)  
deine Kleidung ist adrett. (Your clothing's smart)  
Du bist artig, still und leise (You are well-behaved, silent and quiet)  
und zu alten Damen nett. (And well-mannered towards old ladies)

Du bist einfühlsam und freundlich, (You are sensitive and friendly)  
hast nie einen Tag verschenkt. (Never let a day get lost)  
Du gehst immer vor dem Karren, (You are always in front of the cart)  
den ein andrer für dich lenkt. (That another drives for you)  
Wo ist deine dunkle Seite? (Where's your dark side)  
Die ist, was ich an dir mag! (That is what I like with you)  
Sag' dem Teufel in dir guten Tag! (Greet the Devil in you)

Hinter'm Haus im wilden Garten (Behind the house in the untamed garden)  
unterm alten Eichenbaum, (Beneath the old oak tree)  
wo die Disteln auf dich warten, (Where the thistles wait for you)  
hast du manchmal einen Traum: (You sometimes have a dream)  
Dann bist du nicht gut zu Tieren, (When you are not nice to animals)  
bist nicht sauber und adrett, (Are not clean and smart)  
bist nicht artig, still und leise (Are not well-behaved, silent and quiet)  
und zu keinem Menschen nett. (And nice to nobody)  
Zeig' mir deine schwarze Seele! (Show me your dark soul)  
Die ist, was ich an dir mag! (That is what I like with you)  
Sag' dem Teufel in dir guten Tag! (Greet the Devil in you)

Zeig' mir deine schwarze Seele! (Show me your dark soul)  
Die ist, was ich an dir mag! (That is what I like with you)  
Sag' dem Teufel in dir guten Tag! (Greet the Devil in you)

----

"_So what exactly is this curse about?" Harry asked after Liliana, his sister, had ended her explanation about everything. It was now nearly dawn and the two of them were still sitting in the unused room in Sirius' and her house after he had found her hours earlier. _

"_The Soulbinding curse was placed upon us by an old witch who had wanted Tom for herself. He was kind of a tribe leader and even then powerful, not only through the position he held. He was kind, loyal and caring to his people, selfless, brave...He did not want her because she was old and he was already in love with me – so she cursed both of our souls – she knew that we were soul mates and that old magic was nothing she could fight – to live forever and never be together. She hated me more because she thought that it was my fault that he did not want her, so the curse meant that he would never see that it was his soul mate in front of him until the moment I died. I, on the other hand, would see it after a certain amount of time we spent together, no matter what way we spent the time. And, as soon as I died or killed him, I would remember everything, every past life and every time I killed him."_

"_That's tough."_

"_I guess so. I still love him but I can't let him win this war. The consequences would be too severe."_

"_Why? Has something like this ever happened?"_

"_Ever heard of the Mayans, Babylonians, Celtics, Egyptians, Greeks, Romans…"_

_----_

_The moment McGonagall announced that Voldemort was attacking Hogsmeade was the worst thing since his sister had come back from her time travel. He could practically see her heart breaking. Now she had to fight him. _

_They were back at Hogwarts for one week and had come there shortly after she had told him everything. She was in the town most of the time with her daughter but at this time of the day, she was at the castle to teach him. _

_He knew that she was seen as dark to some degree. That came with her knowledge about dark curses. You had to know them to summon the right counter curses, but most people didn't understand that. She seemed to know that this would end getting her up into trouble at some point. _

_And now the thing she had been dreading the most, happened: Voldemort was attacking Hogsmeade. Her daughter was still there. Maybe Voldemort wouldn't find the house but surely he could burn down the whole village. _

_She was up and out of the door before anyone else could react. _

_----_

_She was fighting twenty Death Eaters at once when it happened. Voldemort showed up. Somehow the man seemed to know that now she was the woman he had once known, and that Liliana now knew she was his soul mate. _

_She saw him and froze just one moment. That was the moment of inattentiveness the Death Eaters needed. As one they spoke._

"_Crucio!"_

_Harry could feel his heart sink and his hope die. Nobody could survive this. Okay maybe one could survive but not without losing their sanity. _

_He struggled to get to her as did other Order members but the Death Eaters fought them back so she was on her own. He saw how furious Voldemort was. Would he kill her? The man strode through the circle of his followers. Some of the curses were lifted but there was still too many on her. Just now Harry realised that no sound had left her lips. She had not cried out once._

_And then the Dark Lord was at her side and took her arm. He Disapparated and with him, all of his Death Eaters followed him. _

_Harry fell to his knees, exhausted. She was gone. The last of his family. _

_----_

Harry woke up with a cry. He knew that he had only slept a few hours but he could not bring himself to try to go back to sleep, for he knew for sure that if he did he would just end up in another nightmare about her or the war.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Where the hell was he? Oh … right … he remembered. One of the houses she had set up before his fourth year. He was in his room or better the room he had claimed as his.

The house was huge! That had been the first thought he had had when he saw it. And it was mostly made from glass. Not that it really mattered since the house was over two miles into the surrounding forest. There was a calmness around it that let him think that he could forget the whole world and everything that had happened. It was as if the place was enchanted, but in another way than he was used to.

The house had four stories with the attic included and more rooms than he thought they would have needed, even if the other three were here with him.

He had come to notice that he had never really known either Sirius or his sister while checking the rooms the day before. On the ground floor was the kitchen, the living room with a grand piano, a big bathroom with a bathtub and something that looked like a cross between a workshop and a studio. This room faced south towards the clearing behind the house, the garden and the lake that crossed both.

On the first floor were rooms that looked like a guest room, a bath and a big library. The second floor was the one that Harry hated the most. Here were the most prominent signs that other people had been supposed to live permanently at the house. There was the master bedroom with a walk in wardrobe that held clothes for Sirius and Liliana. Here was also the room for their daughter and a bathroom. The third floor held two more guest rooms, each of which were connected to a bathroom.

That was the reason he had chosen the attic. It was the farthest away from the room his family should live in. It also had a bathroom and a roof terrace attached to it. The roof itself was made of thick glass in some parts so one could see the stars at night. That was also the reason where Harry's bed was standing. He also found a desk in his room and several bookshelves filled with all sorts of books. He had not yet had a look at them. There was also a big wardrobe in the bathroom.

Getting up, Harry decided that he needed a shower. Since it was in the middle of winter and six in the morning it was still dark outside and he did not turn on the light but choose to shower in the dark. He did not want to see all the scars that covered his body, the latest still an angry red. That had been the last thing his sister had done before they had left. Heal his wounds from the battle.

Both of them had been sleeping for over thirty hours after the battle due to magical exhaustion. It was good that they had been in a place only a few people knew of. Unfortunately Ron and Hermione were two of the three other people that knew about the place, with Severus Snape being the third. All of them had turned on them.

It hurt to think of this and only now Harry let himself cry for his dead sister. Down in the shower he sat, water mixing with tears until it ran cold.

* * *

Alice had been in her room when she first saw the new boy. She saw him sitting in a shower with water running down his slender body. He had his knees brought up to his chest and his head was buried in them. Even the little she saw of him made her blood run cold and she shivered. There were scars along every part of his body. Not as many as Jasper had but still more than someone so young should have.

The sadness that radiated from him made her heart ache and she wanted to see him happy again.

* * *

Harry made his way down to the kitchen. He hoped to find something edible there but it looked as if nobody had ever really lived in the house before, but he knew it was unlikely. He had not eaten since lunch yesterday on the plane and even without wanting or needing much food his stomach had, by now, started to rumble.

To say he was surprised to find powder for pancakes where he only needed to add water and butter in the freezer would be an understatement. So now he settled down to make himself breakfast before he head out into the town. He needed to go shopping for food. Clothes were no problem as he had found out. They were enchanted so that they fitted him no matter how big or small they looked. His sister had thought about everything.

Only minutes later he was sitting on the kitchen table and eating pancakes with preserved cherries that he had found in one of the cupboards. There were a lot of preserved fruits in this cupboard when he now thought about it. And ready to serve food. Again it felt as if his sister had known what was coming and had wanted to make sure that those who came to the house would not starve on their first day.

Sometimes he asked himself if she had also known that she would not sit here with him.

'_I have to stop thinking about the past, about her,'_ he scolded himself.

He got up, put his dishes into the sink and sighed. Time to do something useful.

He looked around the kitchen and searched for something useful, on one of the boards stood a tin with the 'food' written on it. He went over and looked in it. There were American Dollars in it, not many, but enough to buy a weeks worth of food for four people. He took out some of the money, picked up the keys to the car from the counter and headed out of the door after putting on his jacket.

When he drove into the town one of the first things he saw was … the high school. Shit. When he thought about it he would have to go there. Otherwise he would raise suspicion. Damn. He did not want to do this. But…on the other hand…if he stayed at home he would have too much time to think and thinking was not a good thing, at least not at the moment. He needed to occupy his mind and school was a good thing to do so. On his way back he would stop and enrol himself there.

* * *

The Cullen's were sitting in their kitchen around the table. Alice bounced up and down.

"He will come to the school after the Christmas holidays. He just decided," she sing-songed.

"And what should be so special about him?" Rosalie asked. "He's just another human."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Alice, what exactly did you see?" Edward asked and tried to read her mind but all he found was 'War and Piece' by Tolstoy.

"I saw something."

"Great," Edward groaned.

"Is he a threat to the family?" Carlisle asked concerned taking his mate's hand.

"No, _he_ will not be a threat to the family," she said and suddenly her cheerful attitude gone.

"What is it Alice?"

She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Nothing. The future is not clear that far. But the next year will be interesting at least."

* * *

A/N So guys. That's it. That's the second chapter. What do you think? Please tell me. When I asked who you want in here then I meant who from the Potter books? From the Twilight series everyone will be included. Bye. Till next chapter.

Farawisa


	4. Naked

Disclaimer: Nothing but Liliana and her daughter belong to me.

A/N: Thanks to those who voted in my poll. You will see what I do with the information. But it will still be open a while and I would appreciate if more of you could vote since only a tenth of those who read this have voted. Besides, sorry for the long wait. In my other fic too, but I want longer chapters. And for the other fic…Harry is driving me crazy. I just don't know what to write. Call it a writer's block. But I already know what I want in the chapter. I just don't know how to write it.

Well…now on with the story. It's the longest chapter I've written in my whole life so far but I hope that the others will have at least this length, so update might take some time in the future.

Now betaed by JoSchmo666. Thank you so much.

* * *

Chapter three—Naked

I wake up in the morning,  
Put on my face.  
The one that's gonna get me,  
Through another day.  
Doesn't really matter,  
How I feel inside.  
Life is like a game sometimes...

Then you came around me,  
The walls just disappeared.  
Nothing to surround me,  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Cause I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked... around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked... around you  
And it feels so right...

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And let the-the covers fall away  
Guess I never had  
Someone like you  
(To help me) To help me fit  
In my skin

I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
oh oh  
I'm naked around you  
does it show?

I'm so naked around you  
and I can't hide  
you're gonna, you're gonna see right through....... (see right through  
me and I cant hide)  
You're gonna see right through...  
oh yeah

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide.........  
You're gonna see right through baby...

Naked—Avril Lavigne

* * *

As Harry entered the front office an hour later he felt slightly nervous. He had no idea what he had to do to enrol himself in the high school. Surely he had to do some test so that they were able to place him in a grade. After all he had not been in a Muggle school since he had been eleven. Sure, his sister had cared over his Hogwarts time that he did not fall behind after the Muggle education and he had cursed her more than just once for this because he had never thought that he would need it but now he was thankful. He knew that he was on the level of his grade in the English education system but he had no idea if that would be enough for this country. Even if it should he was not sure if he would be able to concentrate on the inevitable test after all that had happened in the last days. It had only been three days since his sister had died. He would not be able to just see a single question without being reminded of her. After all she had taught him all this stuff.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the shelter asked him and brought him out of his musings.

"Yes, I think so. My name is Alexander Prince. I just moved here and would like to enrol in this school," he answered a bit unsure.

This seemed to trigger something in her mind since she started to search frantically for something in the large piles of paper on her desk.

"Here we go, you did remarkably well in your placement tests. You are up to our standards for Junior grade in every course and in most even higher. It's your choice which courses you want to to take."

Harry looked at her dumbfounded. What was this woman talking about? He had never done a placement test.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Here, you can see for yourself if you want," the woman said and handed him a stack of paper. The boy took it and looked over it. He frowned. It was the test that his sister had given him in the middle of December to test where he was with his studies because she had'nt been around for quite some time. It had been one of the last things they had done together in peace.

"Your sister called and asked if you could also take the test back in England and if we could send her a copy of the test. It came in shortly before Christmas. She said that in the end of this year or the beginning of the next one, you would come and finalise your enrolment in our school."

"I didn't know that this was a placement test. I thought it was just one of the tests she always made me write," Harry said feeling the need to sit down. How long had she planned for this? Had she made him write other tests of this kind or had this been the only one and she had wanted to come here?

"Well, dear, then I can only congratulate you. Which classes do you want to take?"

"What can I choose from?" Harry asked trying not to think about those he had lost. The thought of Liliana always brought up the memory of Sirius, of course, and he had Remus and Tonks in tow. They had spent so carefree times together. Just the five of them. The werewolf and the metamorphmagus had died during the final battle leaving behind a two month old son who lived now with his grandmother. Harry and Liliana were the godparents. All of them had been sticking with him and his sister until the very end. He felt a stab in the heart when he thought about Teddy but he could not have taken him with him. He was safer where he was but it still did not erase the feeling that he had failed him. That brought up his niece. The niece he had never known. Katharina. Liliana had said that she was safe where ever she was and he had believed her as always, but now he was in some doubt whether that was true. After all, they had also thought that they were safe in the house they had been in when they got attacked. He should not have left Katharina there, but on the other hand he didn't know where the girl was. That took all chances from him to go and get her. They had wanted to go and get her before they had come here and he was nearly sure now, that Liliana had wanted to come to this town after he had found out that she had made him make the placement test for this school, and told this woman that one of them would come here soon. At least he hoped so. That gave him the feeling to be closer to her.

"American History, Chemistry or Physics, Pre-Calculus, and American Literature and Composition, then there are the languages Spanish, French and Latin and you have to do gym. You can also do Biology II."

"I think I'll take Chemistry, History, Maths, English, Latin, Gym and Biology."

The woman smiled at him, oblivious to his losses and how could she not be?

"Okay, dear. If you wait a minute I can give you your schedule and a plan of the school grounds. So you don't have to come in when school starts," she said while typing his choice of courses into the computer. Only moments later the printer started doing his work and out came his schedule.

"Here we go," she said and started to tell him where he needed to go and how to best get there, highlighting it on the map she had pulled out. It was really not necessary since his last school had been ten times the size but he did not complain. "And I need you to take a slip to the teachers to sign it. If you can promise me that you will have it with you when school starts on Monday the fifth then I will give it now to you as well, agreed?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Okay, here you are. Bring it in on Monday after school. Happy new year."

"To you too," Harry said knowing that his new year would not be happy. He left the office and walked back to his car and drove back home.

On the way up his driveway, shortly before he drove onto the clearing, he felt magic wash over him, caressing him and welcoming him. It was the first time he was really aware of his surroundings since the final battle. He had not felt the wards when he had come to the property the last evening or when left it this morning but it was soothing magic of his sister floating through him. She had taught him that wards even then stayed in place when the caster died as long as they were done this way and how he knew her, she had done it exactly this way.

As he entered the house his mind was occupied with one question he had to answer for himself.

Did he still want to do magic?

Of course he could not deny the wonders magic had brought to him, but he had learned the other side the hard way. Magic could do just as much damage as Muggle weapons and more, for you could kill somebody with a simple levitation spell and that was first year material. It was dangerous and even more the more powerful the wizard or the witch was. He was pretty powerful. Not as powerful as his sister but she had had centuries to accumulate it. He could give the magic up. If he refused to use it then he could live as a Muggle. He had left his wand in another safe deposit box back in England since he knew they would try to track him down with it. When he now thought about it, it was even dangerous to use his wandless magic ability because they could probably track that down too. So he had no other choice than to give up his magic. Even with the wards up he did not want to take any chances of being caught.

Now he found that he was lucky that he was not more powerful. He was with his powers just below the border of not being able to deny his magic. He knew that Liliana could not give up her magic if she was still alive even if she wanted it. It would simply kill her. He on the other hand could do it. He would just be ill for some time in the future while his body tried to adjust to the fact that he no longer used magic. He decided that he could live with this. After all he had always wanted a normal life without being special.

He would keep the wards regardless because he was quite sure that Liliana had made sure that they would be undetectable. At least he would let them be up for the time being until the uproar in Britain died down. He sighed. Time to do something to keep his mind from wandering.

Harry spent his days mostly reading. He had looked through the library and the books in his room to discover that they were mostly Muggle books and only in one corner of the library was there magical books. He had also given a glance in his sisters room to find that the walls there were lined with book shelves that were all filled with old tomes. She had most likely put most of the magical books there, out of sight.

Harry also thought about those he had left behind. Luna and Neville hit him the most, closely followed by some of the Weasleys though he was not sure if he could trust them. After all he had thought that he could trust Ron and Hermione and his sister had trusted Severus Snape. Even if he did not know why. It had ultimately killed her. He had killed her. He had shot the deadly curse.

Even if he was not sure if he could trust the Weasleys he could not deny that he missed Fred, George, Bill and Charlie terribly. They had lived together the last weeks before the final battle, with Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna. Snape had stayed for dinner as well sometimes. Harry longed to get at least Neville and Luna here but was afraid what could happen.

* * *

New Year's Eve came and went by and nothing changed. Soon it was the evening before school would start again. Harry had been in town once more and the rumours were already spreading about him. He would have to live with them like he always had. Some back in England had even thought that after Sirius had died, he had started something with Liliana. The only thing he had done then had been shaking his head. He hadn't cared any more and would not start to do it again now.

Some of the rumours were quite entertaining. For example, that he had worked for the Mafia, had embezzled money and was now on the run. Part of it was true. Until this point he had not heard one rumour that was completely wrong. Some part, and even if it was tiny, had been right in every rumour and if one put everything that was right together then one would find that the result described him pretty well. On the run from the government and others, gay, rich, without a guardian, lonely, most likely betrayed by everyone he had trusted and handsome. Not that he would say the last about himself but an impartial spectator would say that.

This evening he went to bed early to be fit for school the next day but he was not able to get much sleep. He again had a nightmare.

* * *

_It had been three months since Voldemort had taken his sister away. Before it had happened, she had sealed his mind shut so that he was no longer able to see the pictures the Dark Lord was sending him, but he could still feel his fury when it became too much and in this three months it had been more often than the whole year before. _

_Tomorrow was Halloween and he dreaded the day. Since he had entered the magical world it had held nothing good. On the contrary, it was getting worse from year to year, the troll, the chamber reopened, Sirius in Hogwarts, becoming a champion in the tournament, the last year had been hell as a whole with Umbridge… he really didn't want to know what this year would bring him for it could be nothing good._

_And how right he had been. The next day had been the one his sister had been able to escape from Voldemort's clutches. They had been in the Forbidden Forest in their lesson of Care of Magical Creatures. _

_They had found her body shattered and broken and barely alive. The sight had haunted everyone who had seen it for weeks and months to come. Most, even most of the boys, had not been able to stomach the sight and fainted or vomited.

* * *

_

Harry woke up with a startled scream, panting hard. It was the same reaction he had every time he had this particular nightmare. It still haunted him even if it had been over a year since it had happened. She had survived, because you could hardly call it living what she had done after this. She had not told him what had happened, but the fact that Voldemort had tried to torture her into loving him after she had refused to join him and be with him again, stating that she could not love him any more.

She had changed after this. Become quieter, more jumpy, shrank from whomever came to close to her, had her wand out at the smallest noise. It was hard to admit it but she had been a walking mess. It had gotten better the longer she had been free again, but he knew that she only had been masking these reactions and not been able to get over what had happened and how could she.

He had hoped that after the war had ended she would be able to heal from what had been done to her, that she would once again be able to breathe free and laugh with her daughter and him. But it had not happened. She was dead and the last chance for a normal life had been taken from her.

He carefully untangled himself from his blankets and rose to take a much needed shower. Fifteen minutes later he stood in front of the mirror in his room and examined himself critically. Emerald eyes stared back at him no longer behind glasses because Liliana had corrected his eyesight long ago. His hair was no longer short and unruly but long and straight, reaching the small of his back. It had been one of the last things he had done with his magic. Lengthening his hair. It was a reminder of his sister who he had loved so much. Her red hair had had the same length that his black was now. He wore faded jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt with a jacket over it. Picking up his bag he left the room and went down to the kitchen where he took his lunch out of the fridge and packed it in his bag, not hungry at the moment. However he drank a coffee before leaving the house trying to compensate the lack of sleep, at least a bit.

After having made sure that he had everything necessary with him, especially the slip for the teachers and his schedule, he made his way towards the car. He got in and got on his way towards his first day of school.

* * *

Alice was bouncing on her heels with suppressed anticipation. Today the new boy would be at school and she was having her first class with him as well as two others whereas her siblings wouldn't.

Of course, only Edward was likely to have class with him since he would be a junior as them and the other three were all seniors, but she still wished that they had more subjects with him, if only to learn more about him. She wanted to know what had happened to him, that he had looked the same way Jasper had when she had first seen him. She did not know why but she had the feeling that this boy or rather young man would change their life as soon as he entered in them and she was sure that it would not be easy but she also knew that there would be happiness coming from him, even if it sometimes would have a bitter taste to it.

She could not wait for her siblings to come down so that they could get to the school.

"Guys, come on!" she called out. "Don't you want to see him?"

"No!" came Rosalie's reply. "I don't. He is just another human. I don't know what got you so worked up about him."

The girl heard Emmett chuckle lightly at his mate as Jasper appeared in the doorway followed by Edward, who only rolled his eyes. Only moments later Rosalie and Emmett were down as well and they made their way into the car and towards the school.

* * *

As Harry pulled up in the students' parking lot there were not many cars already there, for that he was thankful. At least he would be able to evade the stares some minutes longer. He was sure that he would be stared at just like some rare animal at the zoo. After all, he was the mysterious new guy from Britain.

He all but fled inside the school.

Finding the chemistry room was not difficult at all. His last school had been ten times bigger after all so he had no problems finding his way and would not have.

As he entered the room the teacher was already there and he made his way towards her.

"Good morning," he said as she looked up. The woman had short blond hair and seemed a bit confused. Then her eyes brightened up.

"You have to be Alexander Prince. Miss Cope mentioned you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. From what I read in your test, you have to be brilliant in Chemistry. Did you only have A's in your old school?" she asked.

"I've been home schooled until now," Harry replied nervously. "By my sister."

"Then she has done a great job. I would like to speak to her if this is possible?"

"I'm afraid it's not," Harry said in a tone that clearly stated that the conversation was over.

"Okay. You can sit in the last row. All seats but the one on the very right are free."

"Thank you."

Harry went to the last row and was seated on the very left before the first other students arrived.

And as the last student entered the room, he felt it. Something was off. There was an air around the girl that he could not determine. She felt odd somehow and he had the feeling that he should know what was different about her. She was the one that sat on the other filled seat in his row.

She looked at him with interest and he found himself bound by oddly topaz eyes. They resembled somewhat the colour of the werewolves but were not the same shade, making them familiar and foreign at the same time. As she blinked he felt like a connection had been broken and tried to concentrate on the lesson that had long since started.

The next lesson, English, passed without anything happening. Every conversation someone tried to start with him he evaded instantly, giving them the cold shoulder, daring them to even thinking about coming near him. He really didn't want attachments, at least not at the moment. He wanted to be left alone so that he could at least try to deal with the pain and guilt he felt.

All the time he thought about what the girl was. It had been obvious to him the moment she had entered the room that she was not human but he had yet to find out what exactly she was and why he felt like he should know it.

* * *

"_I won't survive this war," Liliana said some evening as they sat in the library of Grimmauld Place. It was shortly before the new school year, Harry's fifth, would start and she had been out till late in the night, working. Now she was laying on a couch her head in Sirius' lap and his fingers running through her hair. The only other person in the room was Harry who looked up sharply from the book he was reading. The woman was dear to him and he did not like it one bit when she spoke like this and judging by the way Sirius looked, he didn't either. _

"_Why would you say something like this?" the man asked, worry shining in his eyes. He knew that she sometimes thought this but she had never spoken it out loud._

"_Because I am too much of a threat to them and what happened today in the ministry has done nothing to relieve them of their fears." _

_Sirius' hand stopped shortly and then continued to stroke her hair. _

"_What happened?"  
"I told you that we wanted to make a treaty with vampire coven and the Volturi? It was Albus' idea. One of his better ones. We can not ask them to stay out of this war, because officially there is no war going on and until the point when the Ministry realises that Voldemort is indeed back and does not deny it, he would be able to ask the vampires for an allegiance and we all know that he can give them more than we will ever be able to._

"_However, those idiots that call themselves my colleagues pissed them off. Royally. They and the Minister did not take it well that I have been able to calm them down again and managed to persuade them to agree to the treaty. At least some of them. I would have been happier if I had been able to get the Volturi to agree but I have to take what I get, haven't I? The Minister and the others are unsettled that I have such a good understanding with vampires. __They won't allow me to live or walk free."

* * *

_

"_There are different kinds of vampires. They are put into two categories distinguished through their way of feeding. The ones that feed from human blood have red eyes and the other category is made of those that do not feed from human. They are rarely known and most wizards that know about them think that they only manage to survive a short period of time this way but I have met a really nice vampire who survived this way the last three hundred years. He has never killed a human. His coven lives this way. They call themselves 'Vegetarians' and their eye colour is golden. He said that there are other coven which live the same way, but there are not many."

* * *

_

It hit him like the Knight bus. She was a vampire and a vegetarian on top of it.

And he had hoped that he would never see a magical creature again. On the other hand, it could have been worse. Of course, vampires were not known for their good relations to wizards, but he hoped that he would stay undetected by her and even if she should discover that he was a wizard, she would not try to kill or hand him over to the Ministry once he had told her that he did not plan to ever use his magic again. If she let him tell her that is.

Live and let live. He hoped to be able to get her to agree to this. She had also to have been living this way quite some time if she was able to go to a school full of humans without slaughtering them.

Harry packed his things up after the English lesson and made his way to History. As he entered the room the first thing he saw was that the vampire was in this class as well. He decided to just ignore her and stay away from her as well. No need to tell her that he knew what she was.

Latin and Gym passed by without anything happening and he finally made his way to the lunch room. Since he did not need to buy food he settled down at an empty table and begun to unpack his lunch. Only minutes later a girl let herself fall down into the seat across from him, her friends soon following. Harry wanted to sneer at them. Could they not see, that he wanted to be alone?

"So you are Alexander Prince," the girl said. "My name is Jessica Stanley."

"I have not asked," Harry said in a low voice.

"What?"

"I have not asked for your name and am not interested in it."

At this she gaped at him and the vampire from his lessons choose exact this moment to enter the cafeteria.

As he saw that she was followed by four other vampires all he could think was 'Shit.' Especially as his magic reached out to one of them.

* * *

As they entered the room, Edward's eyes were instantly on the new boy. He had seen him the whole day in the thoughts of the other students and his sister, and he had to admit that the images he had gotten then did not do him justice. He was quite nice looking and choose the moment they entered the cafeteria to look up. His eyes widened slightly as he took them in and there was something else that Edward noticed. They had the most amazing green colour he had ever seen. His hair was long and fell straight down to the small of his back. With his small lithe body he looked fragile.

"I see you have laid your eyes on the Cullens?" he heard the voice of Jessica Stanley who was sitting with Alexander. His eyes flickered for a short period of time towards her before they followed him and his family to their table. '_Idiot. They will never even notice him.'_

"I am not interested in them, as long as they are not interested in me," Alexander stated his voice strained as if he did not want to speak to her and made an effort to keep calm.

Edward tried to hear his thoughts and concentrated on the place where he was sitting. There was nothing. An emptiness he had never encountered before. He moved his head to look whether the boy had left but he was still sitting there.

"But you can't deny that they are gorgeous, can you? The big one is Emmett Cullen. The girl next to him is Rosalie Hale and her twin is the other guy with blond hair. His name is Jasper. The girl beside Jasper is Alice and next to her sits Edward. But they are all together. I mean Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. Edward is single but he is not interested in the girls here. They are obviously not beautiful enough for him."

By now the Stanley girl had the attention of Edward's whole table.

"Maybe he is just not interested in girls," Alex said and they could hear the grin in his voice. As if he knew that they were listening.

"Do you think so? Maybe you're right. He seems more interested in music and Arts."

Edward snorted as did his siblings. He had been amused when the new boy had suggested that maybe he was gay, seeing through him like none of these fools here could, even though they knew him better than a boy who had come to school here for first day, but now wanted to burst out laughing at the obliviousness of the girl. His brothers and sisters had a hard time themselves to keep a cool façade. One could only see from a small uplifting on the corners of their mouths that they were smiling, but he could hear the voices in their heads that laughed loudly.

* * *

As his magic had reached out towards the bronze haired boy he knew that this had a meaning. He had pushed the magic back down in his core and this reaction for later thinking in some deep dark corner of his mind and tried to relax since this was the only way to get his core under control again. Today he would start to seal it.

"I see you have laid your eyes on the Cullens?" Stanley said. He groaned inwardly but listened since he did not want to blow the cover story the vampires had made up. His policy of living and let living had just stretched out on the other four.

"I am not interested in them, as long as they are not interested in me," he said, despite he wanted to know. He had a feeling that the girl would not be bothered by his statement and he hoped that they listened in in their conversation, and if they knew about him being a wizard they would see his will to stay incognito and that he would not expose them or be a threat for them.

"But you can't deny that they are gorgeous, can you? The big one is Emmett Cullen. The girl next to him is Rosalie Hale and her twin is the other guy with blond hair. His name is Jasper. The girl beside Jasper is Alice and next to her sits Edward. But they are all together. I mean Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. Edward is single but he is not interested in the girls here. They are obviously not beautiful enough for him."

By now the Stanley girl had the attention of Edward's whole table and he saw it clearly in the way they desperately tried to stifle their laughter. Perhaps they had listened when Edward had turned Jessica down.

"Maybe he is just not interested in girls," he said calmly. If they wanted to eavesdrop then they had to take the consequences. He could see a slight rising of Edwards lips, unable to see for anyone not trained to look out for anything in the features of others, that could give a hint if they planned to do something, like attacking. He was relieved that the vampire took it so lightly that he had just suggested that he could be gay and asked himself if maybe he was, but it was not his place to find it out since he had to stay away from them as well. For their safety and his own. He knew that for the wizards, he was still very much alive and he had no doubt that they would find him eventually and he did not want these vampires to get caught in the crossfire.

"Do you think so? Maybe you're right. He seems more interested in music and Arts."

He snorted at her naïvety and heard Edward snort as well. So they really listened in.

"But the others. I mean they are all living together. It's practically incest."

And there came the gossip.

"You know, when it comes to mates, there is no such thing as incest and those who are together are not actually related if I got your cryptic talking right, are they?"

"No, they are all adopted. By Dr. Cullen, he works at the hospital, and his wife. I think it is because she can't have children herself."

Harry took a _deep_ breath to calm himself down. He had never gotten much love in his live and it did not really matter to him that the Cullens were vampires. Mostly because for the people in town they were 'normal' people and he had lived the last years around magical creatures and had had a good and unprejudiced education about them from his sister who seemed to get along with every kind of them quite well.

"It does not matter, whether she is able to have children or not. It shouldn't disgrace her because it is rare that people are able to adopt just one child, let alone five. So if you ever feel the need to say anything bad about them again then I suggest you don't do it around me because I don't take this lightly."

With that he stood and left the cafeteria for his next lesson.

* * *

Edward was surprised about the boy's reaction towards Jessica's badmouthing of Esme. He had had the urge to strangle her but Alex had taken it away with what he had said. There was something off about the way he had said it. As if he had wished that someone had done it for him.

If he now thought about it the whole boy seemed somehow off. The way he had talked about mates…as if he knew about magical beings and that they all had a mate. He would have to ask him at some point. Another thing that bothered him was that he felt oddly drawn to the boy. He was not sure what it meant and glanced towards Jasper. He rose an eyebrow.

'_It's the same feeling Alice and I, Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme have for another. I think he is your mate and I think he has actually felt something too, even if I don't get any feelings from him at the moment.'_

Edward looked at the disappearing form of the boy thoughtfully. If he was his mate then he had to get to know him somehow. He couldn't just go to him and say, 'Hi, I'm your mate. We have to love each other', could he?

"What's his next class?" he asked Alice.

"We have got Trig together. Do you want to accompany me to my next class, my dear brother?" she asked back in a sweet voice. "Laid your eyes on the new boy, haven't you? If he hadn't had a heartbeat, one could think he is one of us."

"Wait," Rosalie said. "What did he think about us?"

"An honest answer? I have no idea. Just like Jasper I couldn't get anything from him." With that he left together with Alice after Alexander, toward the Maths classroom leaving behind three gaping vampires.

* * *

As Harry entered the room there was nobody there, for which he was thankful. He would need time to calm down. Because of what Jessica had said, he had had his aunt and uncle in front of his mind who had not been able to even accept him.

He now also had time to think about the vampires. It was likely that this doctor was their sire since he seemed to be the one who lived this way the longest if he was able to work at a hospital.

'Damn it. It doesn't matter. You will stay away from them and they will hopefully stay away from you, won't recognize you and won't hand you over to the Ministry,' he scolded himself. But why did he felt so drawn to one of them, Edward? His magic had practically begged him to be near the boy. It still did. It still tried to break free and reach out for him. He really had to start to lock his core. If this continued the wizards would be able to find him and if they did, they would most likely find out that vampires lived here and would kill them. He couldn't let that happen. Too many people had already died because of him. He couldn't take any more.

And they were innocent. They had lived long enough from animal blood to live under human, hell, one of them even worked as a doctor in a hospital and in a town as small as this the people would notice if someone vanished.

Maybe he should just leave the town. Go to the place in Canada and live there. But something in him begged him not to do this. Something begged him to stay here. With Edward. But why?

And then he felt like the Knight bus had hit him, the second time this day as something his sister had told him someday came to his mind.

'_All magical creatures and beings have mates. Most of the time they are near each other but there are cases in which they are separated. For example they are on different continents. In this case there is most of the times an event that forces one of them to leave they place they are currently in and go there. If they have different possibilities to choose from they will feel drawn to the one which is the closest to their mate. _

'_Mates don't have to be other magical beings. If the mate is a human or more precise a Muggle, they won't feel anything. Magical beings on the other hand will feel a pull towards their mate.'_

Harry groaned. Edward Cullen couldn't be his mate, could he? He really hoped that not. And even if that he had no idea that he was his mate because this was one more cause to stay away from him. One more cause to never get close. How could he accept him? He was a wizard for crying out loud. He had killed vampires in battle. He had killed human and other magical beings. He could never accept him. The wizards had done enough bad things to their kind for thousands of lifetimes. After what had happened in the last war, he could only hope that they would never find out that he was a wizard. And that they did not know. Maybe they were one of the covens his sister had been able to talk out of joining in. He hoped so. If they had lost only one of their members in this war, they would not let him live.

It also was another cause to seal his core. Maybe the vampire would not notice, once his core was sealed? And maybe if he knew, it would be easier for him to accept him-

"Thank you for speaking up for Esme."

The voice startled Harry out of his thoughts and he found himself eye to eye with Edward Cullen and his sister Alice.

"Even if you just did it to silence Stanley."

"No, no. I meant it. I really did. I hate gossip and badmouthing. I had enough of that back in Britain, believe me."

"You didn't seem very comfortable at the table with them. My name is Alice Cullen, by the way and this is my brother Edward. Do you want to sit with us from now on?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't think that this would be a good idea. You see, trouble seems to follow me everywhere and I think it would be better if we stayed away from each other. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Is that the reason you stayed away from everyone today?" Harry nodded. "You don't have to worry about us. We're tough."

"And I really want to get to know you. Never has anyone stood up for us," Edward said looking Harry straight in the eye. Under his gaze he felt naked. As if he was looking right through him and knew everything.

He felt somebody try to get into his mind. But there was no way in. His sister had made sure of this during their training. He had thought he would never master Occlumency but she had been patient and actually managed to teach it to him. It was at least enough to keep somebody out who wasn't able to fight their way in.

But still it felt as if Edward knew everything, especially the mate thing. And he felt that the boy would not give up. But he could try to stay away and keep him safe, right?

"No problem. But I still think it would be the best if we stayed away from each other."

It was then when the bell rang and the class started to pour in. Edward had to hurry to get to his lesson and Harry went to the front to get his slip signed.

* * *

As Edward and Alice entered the room, Edward felt the pull towards the human again. Begging him to stay close to him and keep him safe, hearing him laugh, for it seemed that he had had not much to laugh about in his life, and make him happy again.

As they got closer he smelt his scent. It was overpowering. Light lilies and the scent of the air shortly after it had ended to rain. Clean and innocent.

"Thank you for speaking up for Esme."

The boy seemed to be startled out of deep thoughts but again Edward could not get one out of him. Alex looked up.

"Even if you just did it to silence Stanley."

"No, no. I meant it. I really did. I hate gossip and badmouthing. I had enough of that back in Britain, believe me." Edward felt only truthfulness from him and asked himself what had happened to the boy.

"You didn't seem very comfortable at the table with them. My name is Alice Cullen, by the way and this is my brother Edward. Do you want to sit with us from now on?" his sister said and Edward was a bit startled. They had never asked somebody to sit with them and he knew that Rosalie would have their heads.

Alex shook his head.

"I don't think that this would be a good idea. You see, trouble seems to follow me everywhere and I think it would be better if we stayed away from each other. I don't want anyone get hurt." He spoke as if this already had happened and worse. Again the vampires asked themselves what had happened to make him speak this way.

"Is that the reason you stayed away from everyone today?" Harry nodded. "You don't have to worry about us. We're tough."

"And I really want to get to know you. Never has anyone stood up for us," Edward said looking Alex straight in the eye. Under his gaze he felt naked. As if the boy was looking right through him and knew everything. That they were vampires, that he could read minds and that he was his mate.

Edward tried to get into his mind a bit more forcefully but still nothing happened.

"No problem. But I still think it would be the best if we stayed away from each other," he heard the boy say regret somewhere in his voice as if he longed to be with him just as much as Edward did but was not allowing himself.

At that moment the bell rang and Edward had to get to his next class, his mind full with a certain teenager.

* * *

Well, this was the third chapter. In the next chapter there will be more about the past between Harry and Liliana and Harry will start to seal his core. The song for this chapter will be "Der Weg" (The Way) by Herbert Grönemeyer, so if somebody is able to understand German you can look for the lyrics and maybe you have an idea what happens in the chapter. The one after this will be "Father and Son" by Ronan Keating. So have fun with trying to figure out what will happen.

You can also leave me a review. Please?


	5. Der Weg The Way

A/N Now there is the next chapter and I am really sorry that it took me so long. I needed time for my studies.

Now this is the first chapter that has two songs in it because I decided to look to Britain for some time. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be like this also.

In this chap I also reacted for the first time on the vote I made, which is in the scenes in Britain. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Thanks to my beta joschmo666.

**

* * *

**

Ich kann nicht mehr sehen (I can't see anymore)  
trau nicht mehr meinen Augen. (Don't trust my eyes anymore)  
Kann kaum noch glauben (Can barely believe)  
Gefühle haben sich gedreht. (Feelings have turned themselves)  
Ich bin viel zu träge (I'm much too lazy)  
um aufzugeben. (To give up)  
Es wär auch zu früh (It would be too soon)  
weil immer was geht. (because there is always something that's possible)

Wir waren verschworen (we have been together)  
wären füreinander gestorben (would have died for one another)  
haben den Regen gebogen (have the rain bowed)  
und Vertrauen geliehen. (and trust lent)  
Wir haben versucht (we have tried)  
auf der Schussfahrt zu wenden (to turn on the schuss)  
nichts war zu spät (nothing was too late) A/N this line does not fit 100 per cent…  
aber vieles zu früh (but much too early)

Wir haben uns geschoben (we have shuffled each other)  
durch alle Gezeiten (through every tide)  
haben uns verzettelt (we have frittered)  
und verzweifelt geliebt. (loved each other desperately)  
Wir haben die Wahrheit (we have the truth)  
so gut es ging verlogen (denied as good as possible)  
es war ein Stück vom Himmel, (it has been a piece of heaven)  
dass es dich gibt (that you have been there.)

Du hast den Raum (you had the room)  
mit Sonne geflutet (filled with sunshine)  
hast jeden Verdruß (changed every chagrin)  
ins Gegenteil verkehrt. (to the contrary)  
nordisch nobel, (nordic noble)  
deine sanftmütige Güte (your gentle kindness)  
dein unbändiger Stolz (your unruly pride)  
das Leben ist nicht fair. (Life's not fair)

Den Film getanzt (the movie danced)  
in einem silbernen Raum (in a silver room)  
am goldnen Balkon (from the golden balcony)  
die Unendlichkeit bestaunt (marvelled the endlessness)  
wahllos versunken, trunken (randomly sunken, drunken)  
und alles war erlaubt (and everything had been allowed)  
zusammen im Zeitraffer, (together in fast motion)  
Mittsommernachtstraum. (Midsummernight's dream)

Du hast den Raum (you had the room)  
mit Sonne geflutet (filled with sunshine)  
hast jeden Verdruß (changed every chagrin)  
ins Gegenteil verkehrt. (to the contrary)  
nordisch nobel, (nordic noble)  
deine sanftmütige Güte (your gentle kindness)  
dein unbändiger Stolz (your unruly pride)  
das Leben ist nicht fair. (Life's not fair)

Dein sicherer Gang (your confident stride)  
deine wahren Gedichte. (your true poems)  
Deine heitere Würde (your bright dignity)  
dein unerschütterliches Geschick (your unshakeable skill)  
Du hast der Fügung (you have defied  
deine Stirn geboten (despensation)  
hast ihn nie verraten (never betrayed)  
deinen Plan vom Glück, (your idea of bliss)  
deinen Plan vom Glück. (your idea of bliss)

Ich gehe nicht weg (I won't leave)  
hab meine Frist verlängert (prolonged my time limet)  
neue Zeitreise (new timetravel)  
auf eine Welt (on one world)  
habe dich sicher (have you save)  
in meiner Seele (in my soul)  
ich trag dich bei mir (I have you with me)  
bis der Vorhang fällt, (till the curtain falls)  
ich trag dich bei mir (I have you with me)  
bis der Vorhang fällt. (till the curtain falls)

Herbert Grönemeyer – 'Der Weg' (The Way)

**

* * *

**

As Harry arrived at home later in the afternoon he felt like he had lost a part of himself, as he had turned Edward's offer to get to know each other better down. He knew the feeling. It was like he had imagined his sister had felt as she had negated her soul mate bond with the Dark Lord. She had described it as a hollow feeling in her chest, an aching to the bones. But Harry knew that he was doing the right thing. At least as long as the wizards were still able to find him through his magic, he had to stay away from Edward and his family – as well as everybody else – to make sure nobody would get hurt over him again. He knew that wizards had ways and means to hurt vampires, or worse, and he knew that neither the Ministry or Dumbledore would hesitate to kill whatever stood in their way. He was now the last one powerful that they knew of, and they would not leave him to live in peace out of fear he would use his power against them. They could not accept that there were people who didn't want to use their power and just wanted a normal life, or as normal as life could get with being a wizard. Neither Dumbledore nor the Ministry would rest until he was locked up or dead.

Harry also knew that vampires were very protective of their coven and more so of their mates. He also knew that the members of the coven did not necessarily needed to be vampires. They could also be humans or other magical beings. All that was needed was a tight enough emotional bond to the whole coven or to the sire. So he had to keep them away from him as much as possible so that there was less of chance of the coven would getting in the way of the wizards. But he feared that it already was too late. If Edward Cullen knew he was his mate or found out, there would be no way in hell he would be able to talk the coven out of fighting a senseless fight for him.

After entering the house, Harry threw the keys down on the table beside the door and plopped down on one of the couches in the living room. He already felt drained from the day of school and the sleepless night before, but he knew that he would have to at least look for the information he needed to lock his core. If Edward did not already know, he would do his best to keep the little fact from him that they were mates. That meant locking his core so that his magic didn't reach out to him any more.

This brought his mind back to the people from whom he knew the most about mates. They had never talked in the open about it. Only to Liliana and him because it was dangerous for a mate bond to become known. You could be blackmailed into doing anything to keep your mate safe. Harry still did not know how his sister had been able to kill Voldemort despite the fact that he was her mate. He knew that of the Weasleys only two had found their mate: Fred and George, namely each other. That had been the reason he had told Jessica that there was no such thing as incest when it came to mates. You couldn't help who or what you mate was. Bill and Charlie had not yet been able to find their match but he hoped they would. He didn't care for Ron and Ginny. The two of them could rot in hell for all he cared, along with their parents. Percy was already dead.

Luna had been radiating such a joy and happiness one day, that those who knew about mates knew she had found her match, although until to this day he still did not know who it was. He only hoped she was happy.

Neville and Blaise had been a quite sweet couple, too. God how he missed them all. He knew that as soon as he had locked his core, there would be no way that he would be able to go and get them. The only thing he could hope for was that they were safe. He even hoped for Draco Malfoy to be safe and healing.

Liliana had brought him home one day after escaping Voldemort, yet another time, shortly before the final battle. He had been tortured nearly as much as she had already been so often. After hours on end that the witch and Snape had spend in the room of the blond trying to save him, they had been told that Draco had defied the Dark Lord and refused to take the mark. It had nearly cost his life and the young Malfoy had not woken up until Harry had left.

He knew that he was being selfish for not going back and helping the others but he was just plain scared. And he felt alone. God he had never felt this alone. Lili had been with him for all the time he could remember.

Harry sighed. Time to do something. He got up and did what he had avoided to do until now for more than a fleeting glance. He went into his sister's room. He knew that if the book he was looking for was somewhere in the house it would be there.

As soon as he entered the room he knew why exactly he had avoided it. Memories rushed back to him.

**

* * *

**

_1984—Harry's age:4; Liliana's age: 9_

Dudley and his gang had cornered him in a dark alleyway in their favourite game of chasing Harry and then using him as a punching bag. They were far away from everybody who could help him and Harry knew that this time was going to be really bad and there was no way out. He braced himself for the impacts and he didn't have to wait long. At first Dudley's fist connected with the side of his face, it felt like he had hit a brick wall, really, how could be a four-year-old so strong? And then his cousin's friends joined in delivering punches and kicks all over his small body.

_And then, suddenly everything stopped. No more blows came. He did not dare to look up in case that this would make them continue._

"_I suggest that you go now and the next time look for someone in your own size," the low voice of a girl said and Harry practically felt the power radiating from her and her voice. Now he looked up. She was standing in front of him shielding him successfully from the other boys. He looked at her in awe. No one had ever stood up for him. _

The girl was smaller than Dudley and only a bit taller than the rest of his gang. He couldn't see her face to determine whether he knew her or not but her hair reached down to her hips and fell gently down her back in red waves.

"_And why should we?"Dudley asked mockingly already preparing to go against her and Harry could see why. The girl had about the same build as he and wouldn't stand long against them. Or that was what he thought. Only moments later Dudley's face hit the alley beneath him and the girl was sitting on his back holding his cousin's arms pinned behind his back. She leaned down and whispered to him._

"_Because you will regret it dearly if you don't," she said and Harry could see the other boys back away._

"_There are four of us and you are alone and besides, why are you protecting the freak? Or didn't you know that he's a freak?"_

"_I see only you. Your friends have long since abandoned you. Beaten up by a little girl, that doesn't sound good for you in front of the others. And now I would run if I were you," she said and let go of him. _

_And run Dudley did. Harry had never seen him move that fast even when they were hunting him. The girl turned around and settled her attention on him. He shied away from her. His cousin had told her that he was a freak. Surely she would now regret saving him and try herself to beat the freakishness out of him._

"_Don't fear me. Whatever they say ignore it. You are not a freak. I don't see you as one and never will." She came closer to him and this time he didn't back away. Something in her voice soothed him and made him trust her._

"_Oh baby, what have they done to you?" she asked so low that he wasn't even sure if she really had spoken. She took his hand in hers and led him away to the fountain on the place nearby. They sat down at the water and she pulled out a handkerchief. She drenched it in the water and started to clean his face. The whole way her hands travelled the pain lessened and then disappeared. The boy sighed in relief._

"_Why did you help?" Harry asked timidly, fearing to upset her._

"_Because they had no right to do what they did and it's everyone's responsibility to help if you are able to."_

"_Of course they were right. I am a freak," he said sadly._

"_No they were not. And as I told you before you are not a freak. Who said that by the way? And why?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow._

"_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry answered quietly. "But please don't tell them that I told you this. I'm not supposed to tell this anyone. But you will forget anyway. Or disappear. Nobody who knows stays long here."_

"_Then we won't tell anyone. Don't worry. I won't forget and I won't disappear for the next two years. Then I have to go to a new school. It's a boarding school. But don't worry, I'll come and visit and make sure you're okay. By the way, my name is Liliana Jones. Pleased to meet you."_

**

* * *

**

Harry could remember their first meeting as clear as if it had been yesterday, although it had been over thirteen years ago. Neither Dudley and his gang or his aunt and uncle had ever touched him after that day again. Somehow they always seemed to think that they had forgotten something they wanted and left him alone. Of course he had not known then what it was, but now he was quite sure that his sister had put some charm on him to keep him safe even if she wasn't around.

True to her word, two years later she had left for this school but she had kept her promise to come and visit and they had spend her holidays together without the knowledge of his relatives.

That had been the best time of the year from his sixth to eleventh year and he had been looking forward to it every time.

As shortly before his eleventh birthday when the letters started to come, he did not tell her what was going on out of fear that she would finally think of him as the freak he was and would leave him alone. Furthermore he had been sad that he would no longer be able to see her as often as he wanted because he didn't know the holidays the school had, and was sure he would only come home in the summer. Everything had changed after the half of the train ride to the school.

* * *

1991 – Hogwarts Express; Harry's age: 11; Liliana's age: 16

Draco Malfoy and his cronies entered the compartment of the train, the blond boy now much more interested in him then he had been at Madam Malkin's.

"_So is it true what they say up and down the train?" he sneered. "They say that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it is you?"_

"_Yes," Harry had answered eyeing the boy's bodyguards._

"_Oh, this are Crabbe and Goyle. And my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron sniggered what drew the boy's attention towards him. _

"_You seem to think my name is funny, don't you? I don't have to ask who you are. Red hair and hand-me-down things. Definitely a Weasley." He turned back to Harry. "Some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you with sorting them out." He extended his hand._

"_I think he is able to do that himself, Draco," a cold voice said and the boy spun around, wand drawn. _

"_You!"_

"_Yes, me, and now I would suggest you go before I remove house points from you before you even get sorted. I'm sure that would be a record and one your father won't like," the girl who had spoken before said, voice still cold. _

"_How do you want to remove house points before he gets sorted?" the witch beside the girl asked. Both of them were wearing a badge with a 'P', one green and silver, the other red and gold. _

"_Before a Malfoy gets sorted in anything other than Slytherin hell freezes over," was the simple answer she got. "Besides in the case that the student is not yet sorted the points are removed from the name of the student and this translates automatically over to the house, once he is sorted." She turned to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle again. "Now you should go."_

_The three boys, much like his cousin and his gang when he had first met her, hurried away and were soon around the corner and in the next part of the train. The girl sighed. _

"_Sorry, Harry. I should have told him to let you alo-"_

_She didn't get any further because of the small blur that tried to squeeze the life out of her._

"_I take you know each other?" the other girl asked as they entered the compartment, Harry curling up in Liliana's lap. Said witch looked around, taking in the sight of Ron. She seemed to know immediately who he was._

"_Yes," she answered her companion's question. "Harry, Ron, meet Nymphadora Tonks. I advise you to only call her by her last name unless you want to be flayed alive. Tonks, these are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."_

"_You are friends with a snake?" Ron asked Harry unbelieving._

"_First of all he didn't know and secondly we knew each other long before I started Hogwarts, isn't that right, hun?"_

_Harry only nodded, snuggling into her robe, sighing happily. The world was good._

**

* * *

**

Harry had wanted to go into Slytherin with her but she had quickly talked him out of it. She had only two years left before she would have to leave the school. She had known that after that it would be more difficult for her to keep him safe. He had not known then why she was so obsessed with keeping him safe but it had felt good nonetheless. They had spoken so quietly that the other two had not been able to understand them, which was good as Harry now realised. It had taken her long to convince him of her reasoning. That she had not only wanted to keep him safe from the other Slytherins, most of them Death Eaters in training, but also from the public. They would have labelled him as the next Dark Lord before he had even really started his education. The uproar had been big enough when the Prophet had learned that he was friends with a Slytherin.

This way they had trusted him even though he spent a lot of time with Liliana. She was, after all, friends with many people from the other Houses. Harry knew that it had been hard for her in the beginning of her schooling that she was so open for friendships with people from other Houses but the other Slytherins had left her alone very quickly after they had learned the hard way that she was more skilled in duelling than them.

Dumbledore had trusted him too and he had learned a lot of interesting stuff from the man, even if only half of it was true sometimes. But the old man had trusted her as well to a certain amount, just enough to try to manipulate her.

They had met in the library mostly, where she had tutored him in nearly everything, including Muggle education. He hadn't understood then but now he did.

Everything had changed in his third year, as the name of the man she had married in the summer holidays between his first and second year finally had a meaning to him.

**

* * *

**

_1993 – Harry'__s first visit in Hogsmeade_

_Harry had avoided Liliana like the plague in those last months__, since he had found out that Sirius Black was a follower of Voldemort and had betrayed his parents to the bastard. He did not know where his permission to go to Hogsmeade had come from after he had blown up his aunt but frankly, he didn't care. He had thought about it. He stayed in places where many people were to be safe. _

_Right now he was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione and drinking a butterbeer. As they started to think about what to do next the door opened to let __Liliana and a large black dog in. She spotted them instantly and Harry felt like a bucket of ice had been dropped into his stomach. No way ,she wouldn't come over to ask why he avoided her and as he thought, she did, the dog hot on her heels._

"_I just wondered if there was a particular reason that you didn't even bother to answer my letters?" she asked sitting down opposite him, successfully blocking him from everyone else in the pub. _

"_Besides that you are married to the convicted murderer who betrayed my parents to Voldemort?" Harry asked back sarcastically._

"_Convicted," she snorted and had all of them staring at her. "You are not convicted if you never had a trial, the chance to have a interrogation under Veritaserum, because that would be the normal way for an adult. What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"_

_She couldn't elaborate further because in this moment the door opened again to let in Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick and none other than Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. In the following conversation Harry learned that Sirius Black was his godfather and Liliana with this was something akin to his godmother. He had seen her hands tremble when the Minister had said that there had been no doubt of Sirius' guilt because they had a street of Muggles as witnesses._

"_And that is the reason he never got a trial?" she asked, standing up to face the Minister and the teachers. Harry saw how the dog licked her hand as if to calm her down. She looked down at him and said, "no, Snuffles, a trial shouldn't be a privilege but a necessity. Who knows how many others they sent there without reason. I'm only relieved that he has been able to escape."_

_The Minister's eyes narrowed._

"_Do you know where your husband is, Mrs. Black?" he asked._

"_No, I don't and he is not in my house to answer your next question. I am not connected to the Floo system and you can't Apparate in as you know very well. So the only way in would be though the front door and your observation team would have surely told you if he had appeared on my doorstep. And no, I haven't helped him to escape. At the time, I had been with the Headmaster arguing about his decision to send my godson back to his relatives. You can ask him. I am sure he will confirm my statement," she said obviously irritated. The dog had then nudged her in the knees as if to tell her to go and to keep calm. This time she left, throwing one last furious glare at the Minister._

**

* * *

**

Now, that Harry knew it had been Sirius himself who had accompanied the young woman that day he had to smile about them and Sirius' nearly desperate attempt to get her out of the pub before she hexed the Minister. He felt sorry that he had treated his sister that way. He should have known that she would never betray him. They had known each other for nine years then and much longer than the names Albus Dumbledore, Hermione or Ron had a meaning to him. And still until now she had not betrayed him, in contrast to the others he had trusted.

He made his way over to the bookshelves looking for the book he needed. He knew how it would look like. It was only a journal, since all the information had been collected by Liliana herself. She had done so much. So much to keep him safe, so much for him.

_**

* * *

**_

_1995, during the third task, shortly after Harry cancelled the connection of Priori Incantatem_

"_Step aside," Voldemort yelled at his Death Eaters, "he's mine!"_

_Harry knew that he would never be able to make it to the cup in time. He had lost his wand while running to Cedric. _

"_I doubt that, Tom," a voice said suddenly behind him. Harry whirled around, Cedric's arm still in his. There, in front of him stood Liliana, staring at Voldemort and his Death Eaters unblinkingly. She made a gesture with her hand and the cup was in Harry's hand, pulling him away from the graveyard as the first curses flew. _

_**

* * *

**_

It hadn't taken her long to come back after that. It seemed as if she had only distracted Voldemort long enough to so that Harry could get away and then Apparated to safety herself.

In the summer she was part of the group of people who brought him to Grimmauld Place.

_**

* * *

**_

_1995 – Harry's room at the Dursleys; Harry and Tonks packing Harry's stuff_

_Tonks had just changed her hair colour as somebody pulled on Harry's hair and he felt some of his hairs be ripped out._

"_Hey!" came a similar exclamation from Tonks. _

"_Sorry, dear, but I need those," the cheerful voice of Liliana could be heard. But the room was empty beside the two. _

"_Lili, have you disillusioned yourself?" _

"_Why yes, couldn't let the Death Eaters know that I'm up here when I'm downstairs talking to Mad-Eye. It would give away that I'm up to something. See you at Grimmauld Place."_

"_Wait, where are you going?" Harry asked._

"_Going to distract the minions."_

_**

* * *

**_

_Only minutes later they were on their way to the headquarters after seeing something akin to fireworks which had been their starting signal. Nothing happened on their way and not after to long, they landed and got off their brooms. Moody handed him the note telling him where to find the location of the headquarters and afterwards burned the note. _

_Shortly after they had entered the house, the portrait of Mrs. Black began her screeching._

"_Shut up, ma, you're giving me a headache," came a groggy voice from the door behind their backs and to the great relief of everybody, she actually shut up. _

"_How do you always do this? I have to shout her down and you only say something and she's quiet. I just don't get- What the hell happened?" Sirius asked and rushed towards the side of his wife. The others whirled around and took the sight in. _

_The young woman had long gashes all over her torso from which some were bleeding heavily. Suddenly there was another blur that forced himself through to Liliana which Harry then recognized as Severus Snape. The man handed her two potions. The woman drowned them without hesitation. _

"_You drink something from Snape? Without even asking what it is?" Sirius bellowed._

"_Yes, I do. Thanks by the way, Severus. Honey," she turned back to her husband as the potions master had nodded to her and left again. "First of all, I'm better at potions than you and know only by colour and smell what he gives me and besides, Severus would never try to kill me. I trust him with my life."_

"_I know," Sirius muttered darkly, "and one day it'll cost your life. Mark my words."_

"_Stop sulking, Sirius, you know I hate it. Severus is on our side, face it. You have to live with him. Now, why don't we show Harry his room and then it's time for dinner."_

"_Don't you need to see Poppy?" Remus asked._

"_Nah, not necessary. The potions has already done wonders. Besides, what I wanted to tell you, Mad-Eye, make sure the parchment is burned completely otherwise the destruction can be undone."_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry let his eyes roam over the spines of the books. Only moments later he found what he was looking for. Like he remembered it was a small black journal, without any markings which he would have overlooked if hadn't he known what he was looking for. He opened it and started to read her elegant handwriting.

The theory that the magical core of a child is locked is met with general acceptance throughout the magical world. However there is not much more known about magical cores, and all of this written in this book has been collected…

Harry stopped reading the introduction and skimmed only for what he was looking for.

As written before the magical core of a child is mostly locked. It is mostly unlocked when the wizard or the witch gets their focus, meaning their wand. However, there are some leaks in the lock, which explains accidental magic in times of high emotion or dire need. Once the core is unlocked, it is relatively easy to access it through the focus and with much training from a certain power level even without. 

Harry again skipped a part of the text.

The locking of a core is, as you can think, more difficult than unlocking it. First of all, you need to know that it is dangerous to lock your core once it has been unlocked, because there are many things one can do wrong. Besides the more powerful the wizard is, the weaker he or she will feel once the core is locked completely because the magic is flowing through our system and strengthening our moves. This feeling will subside once the wizard or witch gets used to living without the constant flow of magic through the muscles like the blood does which is the case since the magic really is in the blood of magical people once the core has been unlocked. Most wizards become so dependent on the strength from their magic that they are not able to lock their core or are too weak afterwards to even move. This can be prevented by manual labour for a longer time before the procedure.

Harry stopped reading. That was the reason Liliana had urged him to work out the last few years. She had wanted him to be prepared if this should become necessary. He was left to wonder again how long she had planned this.

I therefore discourage to try to lock a core at once since this can be fatal. The best and safest way is to close it down a small bit every two or three days. 

The necessity to even be able to try this is to be able to find the magical core inside oneself. Otherwise it is impossible. 

Harry was already able to do this. It had been necessary to learn to completely controlling his wandless magic, but that only knew Liliana and himself.

Furthermore it is necessary that the wizard or witch is protected throughout the process because they are defenceless and the disruption can trap the wizard inside their core, which can be the death of the wizard because the most are not able to free themselves and only very few others are able to free a trapped wizard. Therefore it is better to have someone either guiding the locking or at least guarding the one who locks. 

Because none of this would be working for him, he would have to hope that the wards around would be enough to keep him safe while he was at work.

To lock the core the wizard or witch has to kind of surround it with, as ironic as it seems, magic itself. But this magic has to be given the purpose to not let other magic out. For this you need to encompass the core during every session with a new layer of magic. For this you need to let one small crack open where you draw the necessary magic from. This is the last to close.

The theory went on and Harry read for several hours before he reached the end of the text, where he found another interesting passage.

At last I have to tell you that there are ways to reverse the locking of a core. First of all it is possible through the person itself. This can be managed through the reverse of the above explained way of locking. The second way is through touching a focus that is one hundred percent compatible with the person with the locked core, like when it is first unlocked. So you have to touch either your wand or sometimes the brother of the wand works as well. The chances to find another wand possible beside from these are slim to none.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. So there was a way to reverse this should it become necessary, but the chance of somebody else unlocking his core without his consent was very small. Voldemort's wand had been destroyed and his was in London in a safe deposit box with nasty hexes for everybody that was not him or his sister who tried to open the box.

He still did not know why he had included his sister in the wards but it had felt right at the time.

He had not been able to give her up for dead. Somehow he had never been able to do that. He had always been able to believe in her and she had always done the impossible. The others had always been quick to give her up but that had always been too soon because she had always come back to him. His whole life, Harry had had the feeling that Liliana would have died for him and in the end she had done exactly this. They had trusted each other without exception and together done the impossible, namely destroying Voldemort and survive. But it hadn't brought them far because only a day later, they had been betrayed by those people they had just saved. It was kinda ironic and definitely not fair, but when was life fair?

Damn it, his sister had had to kill her soul mate and had done it in a way so that he would never be able to be reincarnated. Maybe it was better for her that she was now dead, but with her death he had lost his anchor. The two of them had always pushed each other to their limit, always trying to get a better result from one another.

Although the life had taken a great toll on her, his sister had always been his sunshine and lit up the rooms she had been in. Much like the Weasley twins. The three of them had always been able to get him out of every bad mood he had been in. His sister really had been too good for this world.

_**

* * *

**_

_1992; Second year at Hogwarts, after the fiasco in the duelling club_

_Everyone avoided him like the __plague after the fiasco in the duelling club. If it had been Malfoy's goal to make him unpopular, it had worked. Definitely. Harry sighed. At least Ron, Hermione, Liliana and the twins still stood by him. He did not know if he would survive this otherwise. _

_He felt it especially when at the meals. There were always a few seats around him and those he sat with that were unoccupied and stayed this way through the whole meal. _

_This morning he knew that something was going to happen as soon as Liliana entered the great hall together with Fred and George and all three of them were grinning widely. He felt that they had pulled a prank and really, as soon as they were seated with them, there was a commotion at the head table and as everyone looked up, they saw McGonagall surrounded by lion cubs, Flitwick had eagles hatchings all around him, Sprout small badgers and Snape little snakes._

_They were actually quite cute and had many of the girls cooing at them. Those who weren't cooing and even some of those who were started laughing as the young animals started to play with the heads of the houses. The ones of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff took this quite well and entertained the fellows, but Snape only sneered at them. That didn't mean that the snakes did lose heart. In contrast, they made a contest of who was the first to climb onto the potions master. _

_The whole thing lasted about ten minutes until the three pranksters took pity on the teachers and transfigured the animals with a wave f their wands back into their former forms, namely goblets, knives, spoons and forks. The whole hall was applauding and the three stood up and bowed to the the tables. Even the Slytherins had joined in since one of their own was involved._

_Dumbledore then stood up and at once the hall fell silent._

"_Very nice transfiguration work. Congratulations to you three. I would say it made all our days brighter. Five points for each for your respective houses."_

_The three bowed again and sat down, Liliana throwing an apologetic look at Snape._

"_Did you like it?" Liliana asked, looking at Harry. "You have been down the whole week so we thought you needed a bit of cheering up."_

"_Thanks," Harry said, his sides still hurting from the laughing. "It was great. You really cheered me up. How do you always know how I feel?"_

"_Really, honey, I've known you for eight years. Besides, you will always be an open book for me, no matter what."_

_**

* * *

**_

Liliana had taught him everything important he knew. From all kinds of magic, over pureblood rules and dancing to how to survive in the wilderness. Every time he had been with her he felt like the time was flying by. He could only say it again and again. Life was not fair. She had always known what to do and how to act and he was missing it. More than he admitted. Even to himself. Because he knew if he did he would fall apart.

Harry put the book away and stood up. He needed something to eat and then he would start to lock his core.

**

* * *

**

**Broken wings (Digimon Season 3 – German Soundtrack)**

Wenn du plötzlich gefangen bist, (If you're suddently captivated)

so wie ein Vogel im Käfig, aus Wut und aus Angst. (Just like a bird in the cage from fury and fear)

Wenn du plötzlich gefangen bist (If you're suddently captivated)

Und hast den Wind der Freiheit lang auf deiner Haut nicht mehr gespürt, (and it's been a long time since you felt the wind on your skin)

dann steh auf mit gebrochnem Herz, (Then stand up with a broken heart)

und zeig endlich wieder allen dass du fliegen kannst. (And show everybody that you're able to fly)

Steh doch auf, hör auf dein Gefühl, (Stand up, listen to your feeling)

dass dich endlich wieder auf den Weg zur Wahrheit führt. (That shows you again and again the way to truth)

Uuh- du fliegst aus der Dunkelheit. (uuh- you fly from the darkness)

Uuh- with broken wings.

Wenn du nie mehr die Sonne siehst, (If you never see the sun again)

du wirst gehalten von Ketten aus eiskaltem Stahl. (You're being held by chains from ice-cold steel)

Wenn kein Hauch deine Flügel bewegt, (If no breeze ruffles your wings)

dann versuche zu fliegen, (then try to fly)

denn du hast keine Wahl. (because you have no choice)

Uuh- du fliegst aus der Dunkelheit. (uuh – you fly from the darkness)

Uuh- with broken wings.

Die schwankende Welt lässt du hinter dir (you're leaving behind the shaking world)

Und alles was zählt, trägst du in dir. (and everything that counts, is in you)

Wenn die Flügel gebrochen sind (If the wings are broken)

Und du spürst, dass du bald am Boden liegst. (And you feel that soon you are on the ground)

Dann weißt du, dass du nur gewinnst, (Then you know that you will only win)

wenn du deine Träume lebst. (If you're living your dreams)

Steh jetzt auf, es wird bald Zeit. (Stand up now, it's nearly time)

Schick den schwarzen tag in die Vergangenheit. (Send the black day into the past)

Dann steh jetzt auf und fass dir ein Herz. (Now finally stand up and take a heart)

Am neuen Morgen fliegst du wieder himmelwärts. (On the next morning you're flying into the sky)

Uuh- du fliegst aus der Dunkelheit. (uuh – you're flying from the darkness)

Uuh- with broken wings.

Die schwankende Welt lässt du hinter dir, (yu're leaving behind the shaking world)

Und alles was zählt, trägst du in dir. (And everything that counts, is in you)

Vergiss deine angst und hab den Mut. (Forget your fears and have the courage)

Du kannst es hörn, die Freiheit ruft. (You can hear it, your freedom calls)

Aah – deine Freiheit ruft, (aah, your freedom calls)

aah – flieg zu den Wolken hoch, (aah- fly up to the clouds)

aah – fly with broken wings

aaah – you can fly with broken wings

with broken wings 3x

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape was kneeling above the slumped figure on the floor of the cell. He was only glad that Dumbledore still wanted her alive. He would not know what to do if the man gave the command to kill her. Another pro on that he wanted her alive was that Liliana would be worse if the bastard didn't and Severus would not be able to treat her.

He gently opened her mouth and poured healing potions in, rubbing her throat to make her swallow. He was worried about her. It had already been hours since the last round of torture had ended and she still was unconscious.

It took her another ten minutes until the potions took effect and Liliana woke finally up.

"What happened, Sev?" she asked, her voice small.

"You passed out during their last attempt to 'convince' you to 'work' for them," Severus answered. They both knew that working for those people only would be possible if she became a mindless puppet. Dumbledore as well as the Minister would not allow anything other. The woman was just to powerful to have a mind of her own. That was why for the last weeks those men had tried to break her. Severus felt sick at what they did and that he couldn't do anything against it. He knew that Liliana was strong but also her body could only take a certain amount of damage before it became too much. At least they had only one of their family in this condition. Harry had been able to flee although it was only thanks to Liliana sacrificing herself. She had told him before the final battle to make it look like she had died should the two of them not be able to get away in time. The plan had been to fool the Order but unfortunately that hadn't worked so now only Harry thought his sister was dead which was a pro too. This way the boy did not do something foolish like trying to rescue her and get himself locked up, too.

Severus had long contemplated about which curse to take to 'kill' her and in the end he had decided for Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore thought that the reason that the curse hadn't worked was that the woman was too powerful, but the truth was that Severus Snape would never have the intention to harm her and it was the intention that made the Unforgivables work.

Dumbledore on the other hand, seemed perfectly willing to cause her pain and harm. Severus again and again asked himself how anybody could do something like this to any other living being. And he had thought that Dumbledore was better than Voldemort. How wrong he had been. Though, Liliana had already n´known that for a very long time. Maybe not that the man would take such drastic measures but surely that he would not let her go easily. At least Harry was still free and on the run. Furthermore the boy did a very good job of laying low. If he got himself into captivity too it would only worsen the current situation.

"Severus, what is it? You are worried."

The man sighed as she brought him out of his musings. He knew he couldn't hide his emotions from her. She knew him too well.

"I don't know how long I will be able to heal all the damage they do. The healing potions are already no longer working like they should. They are getting less effective every time I give them to you and you know it. I know you can feel it, so don't deny it. You have to get away and soon before your body takes permanent damage. Besides all of this, there is something else you should know. Dumbledore has Granger doing some top secret research. Until now I haven't been able to find out what it is but I know it won't be nice and most likely has something to do with you or Harry."

"That's not good but I fear we can't do anything about it at the moment. How is their search for the others?"

"Harry's still safe. And nobody has a clue as to where he is, not even we, it is a bit difficult to make sure they don't even come close to him but I don't think they are doing at the moment. They are still trying to track his wand."

"Which is in a warded safe deposit box in London and out of their reach."

"How do you know?" Severus asked.

"Did you think I don't know what's going on out there?"

"What do you know?"

"More than you and more than you think. I know I won't be able to take this endlessly but I will have to for some time longer."

The potions master looked her over. She did not look like she would be able to last the night let alone 'for some time'. But on the other hand he had still no clue as to how to free her of the chains that were connected to her neck, wrists and ankles. The shackles prevented her from using magic against others and drained her of the magic she had.

"'Some time'?" Severus echoed. "How will you survive this? You look like you won't even make it through the night."

"Trust me Severus. I know what to do. I will survive but I need more time to get rid of these damn things attached to me. Now let's drop this subject and move to another. How are the others?"

"They are as stubborn as ever. They refuse to leave the country as long as you are a prisoner. Those who work for Dumbledore are still in his good graces and he doesn't suspect them. They try to find out as much as possible and sabotage every attempt to find the others as good as they can."

"How are my babies?"

"Teddy and Rina are both okay. They miss you though, like everybody. Teddy's still with Andy and Rina is with Draco. They adore each other."

Liliana sighed in relief and sagged in her shackles.

"Good. Draco's still recovering?"

"Yes. He's nearly back to normal now."

"Tell him and everyone else who needs to move, to be ready so that we can go as soon as I'm free. Tell them that it will be some time until we can come back and get the others should they not be able to move on their own later because I need to recover too." She sighed. "Stay safe and keep the others safe for me. Tell Luna to hold out."

"I will." With this Severus stood and kissed her on the forehead. Then he left the cell.

**

* * *

**

Luna Lovegood emerged from the vision and shuddered. She did not like what she had seen one bit. She had known that the young woman she loved like a sister was badly tortured but she hadn't thought that Dumbledore would go this far.

She was grateful though that Severus hadn't told the older witch that she wasn't free any more, that the Order had found her. She knew that it would hurt Liliana greatly.

Luna was sure though that it would not stay a secret for long, maybe she already knew without Severus telling her.

Dumbledore would not let anything stop him from telling her to blackmail the powerful witch by threatening Luna's life. The man knew that Liliana had no regard for her own life but would never let harm come to those she loved if she could help it. The same was true for innocents. It was a shame really that she was blackmailed with her compassion.

"What is it, Lu, what have you seen?" Neville asked her carefully.

"Nothing good. Liliana is worse than I thought. But she is not able to go yet. Those damn shackles. I'm sure Granger found them in some old tome."

"What do they do?"

"They leave her defenceless. She can't defend herself against what they do, she can't heal herself and they are taking her magic from her to make her weaker."

"Damn."

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

"What's with Harry. How is he?" Neville asked worried.

Luna closed her eyes and concentrated. She didn't see him. Again there was only a white mist.

"I still can't see him. Another seer has taken his fate over." She shook her head. It was useless to try to force a vision.

"You should sleep. You are exhausted."

"You're right. Tell the others I love them."

"I will. Do not let them get you down."

"Stay safe." Neville kissed her softly on the forehead and quietly left the room. At least Dumbledore didn't know he was only loyal to Liliana.

**

* * *

**

That's with chapter four. I hope you like it. For all those who wonder. Neville and Luna lead the vote and it's not yet closed but I need the poll at the moment for my other story.

Now until later, farawisa


	6. Father and Son

Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks to my beta JoSchmo666. You are the best.

**

* * *

**

Father  
It's not time to make a change  
Just relax, take it easy  
You're still young, that's your fault  
There's so much you have to know  
Find a girl, settle down  
If you want you can marry  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy

I was once like you are now  
and I know that it's not easy  
To be calm when you've found something going on  
But take your time, think a lot  
Think of everything you've got  
For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not

Son  
How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again  
It's always been the same, same old story  
From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen  
Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away  
I know I have to go

Father  
I was once like you are now  
and I know that it's not easy  
To be calm when you've found something going on  
But take your time, think a lot  
Think of everything you've got  
For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not

Son  
All the times that I cried  
keeping all the things I knew inside  
It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it  
If they were right, I'd agree  
but it's them THEY know not me  
Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away  
I know I have to go  
(father-- stay stay stay, why must you go and  
Make this decision alone? )

Ronan Keating feat Yusuf Islam

**

* * *

**

The five vampires, that attended Forks High, arrived at home around the same time Harry or, as they knew him, Alexander Prince, did. On their way back to their house said boy had been the center of their conversation. Alice and Rosalie being the only ones to listen to it provided the gossip going on about the boy. It was quickly obvious that nobody knew that much for sure. They didn't even know where he lived and if he lived alone. Sure, nobody saw any other new persons in town, but that did not tell anything. He hadn't been seen that often either before the new semester had started. It was not even clear when he had arrived, only that he had first come to town the day when Alice had had the vision of him joining school. For all they knew he could have been living there for weeks already. Furthermore it was soon clear through that, that the boy lived very secluded and had until now barely left the house. Nobody saw him beside when he had to go to the grocery store, and, now, to school.

The few things they knew for sure could be counted on one hand. They knew that he had been home-schooled until now and that he had had some of the highest scores in the placement test since this state had started them. So they could assume that his teacher had been good. They also knew that he was from Britain if his accent was anything to go by.

"What do you think he meant with what he said?" Rosalie suddenly asked as if she had just now noticed something, "I mean 'I am not interested in them as long as they are not interested in me.' It sounded somehow as if he knew about us."

"You know," Edward said, "even if this should surprise you, I have to say that I agree with you. As we looked into each others eyes I had the feeling that he knew about our secret even though I still had not been able to hear something from his mind."

"So he is a threat?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think so," Edward shook his head.

"I agree with Edward," Jasper, their strategist, said. "The last thing I got from him before I was not able to read his emotions anymore was surprise when we entered the cafeteria. If he had come for us he would have known how many of us are here. Besides I think that's what he wanted to tell us. He won't expose us beside we threaten him."

"That's what you hope," Rosalie said.

"We should talk to Carlisle about this," Edward said closing the discussion just as they arrived at the house.

"What do you want to talk to your father about?" Esme asked, greeting each of them with a peck on the cheek.

"The new boy. Something's off about him," Rosalie answered.

They went to their respective rooms to pass the time until their Sire's arrival.

**

* * *

**

It was more than three hours later until they could hear the sound of tyres and the leader of their coven entered the house moments later.

"Hello dear," Esme greeted her husband and mate. "How was your day?"

"Good. Not much to do, just the gossip to listen to," Carlisle answered.

"I think we should call a family meeting. The others have something they want to talk to you about." And even before she was finished the other members of their coven stood behind them. Moments later they sat down on the kitchen table which was there for this reason.

"Now what happened?" the Sire asked.

"You heard about the new boy?" Edward asked and Carlisle nodded.

"How could I not? Since she had the vision Alice wouldn't shut up about him," the oldest vampire smiled at his youngest daughter.

Alice pouted at this.

"It's not my fault that he will have a great impact on our lives."

"He's my mate," Edward said, shocking everyone but the two others that already knew into silence.

"What?" Carlisle asked as he found his voice again.

"Alexander Prince is my mate. We think he knows that we are vampires and I think he knows that he is my mate."

"He knows we're vampires?" Esme inquired.

"I had the feeling he knows as we looked into each others eyes."

"What does it mean 'you had the feeling'? Can't you read his mind?"

"No, that's the problem. I can't. It's like there is a wall around his mind."

"Maybe it's the best if you started at the beginning and tell us who weren't there what happened."

And that they did. Everyone gave their version of the events of the day so that Carlisle was able to get a pretty whole picture. Alice told them that he was very quiet in all the classes they had had together today, only speaking when spoken to. Then they told about what had happened during lunch and how he had defended Esme even though he had never met her. That moved Esme and if she could she knew there would have been tears in her eyes.

"And then, when I walked Alice to her class, we talked to him the first time," Edward said after more than an hour, coming to an end, "we thanked him for defending Esme and he said that it was no problem. Then we looked into each other's eyes and I had the feeling that he knew about us being vampires and him and me being mates. But he turned down our invitation to our table for the next day. I don't know why. If he knows why would he want to stay away? It doesn't make any sense."

"If he really knows about us being vampires that means he has to have met at least one of us. Maybe he has had bad experiences," Carlisle said.

"If that was the case, he would have felt fear in the cafeteria but the only thing I got from him was surprise. There has to be another cause," Jasper threw in.

"But is he a threat to us?" Esme asked.

"I don't think so," Jasper repeated his statement from earlier. "As I said to the others earlier the last thing I got from him before I was not able to read his emotions anymore was surprise when we entered the cafeteria. If he had come for us he would have known how many of us are here. Besides I think that's what he wanted to tell us. He won't expose us beside we threaten him."

"You know if he lives alone?" Carlisle asked.

"No idea. There has nobody new been seen in town, but that doesn't have to say anything. He himself has rarely been seen," Alice said looking pensive. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No, I just wanted to know. Maybe one of us should go to him and check whether he is a threat or not. Edward, Jasper, would you go?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Edward answered and he and Jasper took of to look for the boy.

**

* * *

**

As they did not know where to go to find the boy, they went back to the school as there his scent would be the strongest at the moment.

"You know," Edward said finally. "As I was near him and smelt him, he did not smell like 'food'."

"Really?" Jasper asked intrigued. "You remember his scent? I haven't been able to smell him so you'll have to lead the way."

"Of course I know the scent. He is my mate after all," Edward scoffed and took of into one direction but stilled after only a few meters.

"His scent vanished," the younger said confused, still sniffing the air as if the scent would come back.

"His scent vanished? That's impossible and you know it. A scent can't vanish. Not for us. At least not without a trace. Could you describe it?" Jasper asked his brother, frowning.

"Sure. Lilies and the air shortly after the rain."

"Lilies you say? That reminds me of something. But what?" Jasper frowned, trying had to remember but the memory seemed to evade him.

"I don't know," Edward said, frowning too, "but now that you say it... I too had the feeling that lilies…there is something important about their scent. We should speak to Carlisle about it. Maybe he has an idea what all this is about."

"Yeah," Jasper said, "maybe you're right. We should head back home or do you want to try to find his scent again?"

"At least I want to try," Edward nodded and started searching the scent of his mate.

**

* * *

**

They spent the next three hours looking all over the town, to try to find some hint as to where the new boy lived.

They weren't able to find something, anything. It was strange really. Not only that the boy vanished, but he took everything with him, even his scent. It was kinda freaky.

They didn't even know that this would only be the top of the iceberg.

After searching without success for hours they headed back home. It was late in the evening when they finally arrived at home and they were met by Esme and Alice on the doorstep.

"Have you been able to find something out, dears?" their mother asked. Edward shook his head.

"I'll go and talk to Carlise. Maybe he knows something," Edward said as the first member of the coven and the heir to their Sire. He took it as his responsibility to keep the coven save.

As he was up the stairs and in front of the door to Carlisle's study, the man knew he was there.

"Come in, Edward," his father said and Edward did as told. He closed the door silently behind him.

"What's wrong, son," the oldest vampire said worry lacing his voice at the look on his Childe's face.

"We went to the school to follow my mate's scent to his house, but as soon as we left the school grounds his scent vanished. One second it was there and the next it wasn't. Do you have any idea what this could mean?" Edward asked and this was the moment something happened that he had never encountered before. Carlisle's mind closed off completely from him.

"No, I don't have an idea," the man said and the look in his eyes said 'don't ask'. "We have to wait until tomorrow and see if he is in school before we can do anything. Maybe it's nothing and his scent was just blown away by the wind."

Edward knew that the man kept his suspicions secret and that unnerved him greatly. Alexander was his mate after all and he had to keep his mate safe.

"But that still doesn't explain why his scent is nowhere in this whole damn town," Edward exclaimed. "What if something happened to him and he needs our help?"

"Even if he does, I'm sure you have been looking all over the town for him and have not been able to find anything. How do you want to help him if you don't even know where he is? You have to calm down, Edward and wait at least until tomorrow. If he is at school, you can follow him tomorrow. If he isn't we'll see what we can do," Carlisle reasoned and Edward had to admit that his Sire was right. There was no way he could do something right now. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he stood slowly.

"I'll be in my room," he said and left.

It was going to be a long night. Carlisle sighed. There was nothing he, they could do.

Only moments later all occupants of the house could hear the piano playing as this was Edward's way to distract himself.

**

* * *

**

As Harry woke the next morning he felt drained. The evening before he had done the necessary preparations to lock his core and started with the first layer.

The list of preparations was quite short. He only had to reinforce his Occlumency shields as they would not be able to draw more magic from his core anymore after the locking so he had done to his mind the same thing he was doing to his core. He was sure he was only being paranoid as here at the end of the world would surely be no mind reader but that didn't matter at the moment. Should Dumbledore find him nevertheless the old man would at least not be able to get into his mind. So better safe than sorry.

As the slight dizzy spell from sitting up was over, Harry got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He emerged the bathroom only a few minutes later after having had a quick shower and doing his morning ablutions. He took only a few minutes in front of the wand robe, settling on jeans, a deep red shirt and a black hoodie.

Not being hungry, Harry only drank a glass of juice and packed his lunch, leftovers from the last evening, into his bag and got on his way to school. As he drove into the parking lot he felt the stares on him again, five sets of eyes standing out particularly.

He knew that he had been the center of every conversation yesterday, especially of the vampires. He was nearly sure that his mate had seen in his eyes that he knew that they were a coven of vampires. He dearly hoped that they had understood his message and wouldn't attack him. He got out of the car and sighed in relief when they didn't move. But he still felt their stares as he made his way over to his first class. This time he wasn't the first and only minutes later the class started.

**

* * *

**

"See?" Alice asked her brother, "he's perfectly healthy."

"But that still doesn't explain why his scent vanished," Edward said silently.

"I think he'll tell us sooner or later," the smallest vampire said happily. "And now I have to hurry. We're doing experiments in class today and I don't want to miss that since we're doing it with a partner. Alexander will be mine."

With this she bounced off and Edward looked after her wishing they could trade places. But at least it was his sister his mate was working with and not one of those hormonal teens that lusted after him.

As Alice entered the class she was the last. She made her way over to her desk but halfway down the teacher said,

"Wait, Alice. Go over to Alexander. We will experiment today and you will do it in partner work. Always two together. These arrangements will stay for the rest of the year." She started to explain the experiments and Harry groaned silently. 'Why always me?' he asked himself.

"And?" the vampire asked expectantly, "how do you like Forks so far?"

Harry shrugged.

"Met some people I didn't expect but otherwise…it reminds me of home."

"Is it good or a bad?" Alice asked, curious.

"What? The people I met or the reminder of home?" Harry asked smirking while he measured the substances for the experiment.

"Both, I think."

"The people I met…well, as I said. They are not what I thought them to be. There have been some surprises. But I don't want anyone close at the moment. I hope you understand that. Wait some time. Maybe then I'll be able to have friends again. But not at the moment. There is too much emotional garbage on my mind at the moment. I have to sort through that first."

Alice looked at him, pensive. She did not know what happened to this boy before her but she knew that it had to have been a heavy blow against him. She saw and had Seen that whatever had happened had taken a heavy toll on him.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. "Can you tell me? I want to understand."

"I lost my sister. She was murdered by a person she trusted above all others. Everything here reminds me of her. Even the school. She tutored me," Harry admitted so quietly that even the group in front of them wouldn't catch it.

"Then I hope that you remember the happy moments with her. That's better than only the sad things," Alice smiled. "You can come to talk whenever you want. We don't have to be friends right now. My family won't push you but know that we want to get to know you and are there for you if you need help."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

They worked in silence after this and finished their experiment as one of the first groups.

"You're really good. She taught you very well. It seems as if this school just gained another smart student," she smiled. "You can't really say that about most of the others. Guess that's why she put the two of us together in the experiments."

Harry smiled back at her and said goodbye to the tiny vampire. He knew that she and his mate would be the hardest to keep away. The others would not be very interested in him beside maybe the fact that he was their brother's mate.

**

* * *

**

Alice made her way over to her siblings once lunch rolled around sitting down in her usual spot between Edward and Jasper. She looked on as Alexander passed the cafeteria door and headed outside, obviously not wanting to repeat the day before.

"Well?" Edward asked as soon as she was seated.

"He's not physically hurt if that is what you want to know. But his mental state is what I'm worried about."

"Why?" the youngest of their group sounded genuinely worried for his mate and really Alice could understand where he was coming from. He had been alone for so long and now that he had finally found his mate there was a high chance that it would be a long time until he would be ready to even be friends with them, to trust them only one bit. Furthermore had his mate been hurt and it went against everything in a vampire to let only a member of their coven be hurt, much less a mate.

"His sister has been murdered and by the looks of him as he told me this practically right in front of his eyes and by a person she at least trusted completely," Alice explained. "It has taken a pretty heavy toll on him as you can think."

"Hardly surprising," Edward murmured. Silence fell over them until the bell rang to signal the end of the break and all of them headed to their respective classes.

**

* * *

**

Harry only felt relief as he made it home that day and fell onto his couch. He ran a hand over his face exhausted. He felt physically and emotionally drained since his admission to Alice had brought everything back up and he had spent the whole day fighting back flashbacks. He just wanted to sleep a whole week but he knew that there was no way for that. He would not even be able to go to bed immediately as he still had to lock another part of his core today. Furthermore he still had homework to do. He sighed and got up.

It was three hours later that he fell into his bed totally exhausted. He had not been able to finish all of his homework but it would have to do. Some of it he could do in the lesson since it was that easy and other stuff he would either do in the morning or just face the consequences for not doing it if there were some at all.

As he curled up in his bed he felt a pang at the knowledge that he could have his mate there to curl up around and keep him safe but he refused it. If it was bad for him he could only begin to imagine how hard it had to be for Edward since it was nearly impossible for a vampire to be away from their mate once they found them. He sighed. It was for the best and he hoped that Edward would understand once he could tell him, explain everything to him. But until then he would have to dodge his vampire-mate to the best of his ability.

Maybe in a week or two. In three at the most he would have locked his core and then he would be able to be with his mate.

**

* * *

**

Carlisle Cullen paced in his study. He was worried and for more reasons than just one. It had been just over two weeks since his son had come home with the declaration that he had found his mate. Don't get him wrong now. He had no problem that his son's mate was male, what worried him was that the boy was very reclusive and didn't seem to be keen on having contact with anybody, not even Edward. What as a consequence was wearing his son down. It was not good for him to be separated from his mate. Not after he had found him.

Then there was another problem with his son's mate. The boy was somehow sick and was getting weaker as the days passed by. And none of them could do anything since the boy did not come to one of them, avoided them to the best of his abilities. If he did not get better until the Friday, Carlisle would wait after school for him and get him to be checked over. After all that was the only way to get to him. In school. His children had still not been able to find out where Alexander lived even though they had tried every day after school to follow him home but every time it was useless and they lost him at one moment or another. That was another thing wearing Edward down since that way they could not check on Alexander and were worried that should he break down at home there was no way for them to do something for him.

Carlisle sighed. And that were only the problems that he had here at hand and that the others knew about. There still was one problem the rest of his coven had no idea about and he intended to keep it that way. At least until he knew what was going on on the other side of the world, or, to be more exact, in Britain. He had friends there and the last he had heard of them was that the final battle against the lunatic Voldemort would most likely take place the next day. That had been on the 23rd of December and four weeks ago. Normally he got a call every two weeks from either Phil or Severus and if it only was a 'Hey, everything is alright, we're all still alive, bye.' But no such thing for four weeks. Something wasn't right, he could feel it, but he had promised not to do anything or else the chance that he would endanger his coven was there.

Carlisle ran a hand over his face and looked down at the parchment in his hand. On it was the last letter Phil had written to him. It sounded so happy and carefree. But that had been two years ago. That was before the war had fully hit. It now seemed a lifetime ago to him.

He sighed again. Brooding would help no one. He heard his mate downstairs and the rest of his family as they got ready to go hunting.

He would just have to wait and hope that he would not have to bury more members of his coven soon.

**

* * *

**

Unknown to him Edward Cullen was doing the same thing as his father, pacing in his room. And nearly for the same reasons. But his thoughts were all centered around his mate as he knew nothing about his father's friends from Britain that the man considered members of his coven and family just as much as he considered them that. There was only one thing on his mind and that was Alexander Prince.

His mate had done a marvellous job at avoiding him like the plague and Edward had no idea why. He seemed to have no problem with having at least smalltalk with Alice who now, thank Merlin, sat beside him in all the classes they had together. _Wait,_ Edward thought, _thank _Merlin_?! Where the hell had that come from?_

He shook his head. He had no time to think about some crazy sayings. He had to think about his mate. Alexander was avoiding him and he did not know why. Why was the boy going out of his way when he clearly had no problem with Alice, even though their talks never again had the depth of the one on their second day. Maybe he had a problem with males? But then he had seen him talk to other boys through the eyes of others and he had not seemed overly uncomfortable. Just the kind of person who, like he had said to Alice did not want any attachments. And Edward would have been perfectly fine with that for the time being would Alexander not be looking like a walking wraith at the moment and had he not known that his mate was hurting. It went against everything in him to see him hurt but there was nothing he could do. He had not been able to talk to him and was not able to find out where he lived. The only light of hope he had was that his father had said that he would wait after school on Friday for Alexander should he not get better.

He sighed. He could only hope that his mate would let them help him and that everything would work out in the end.

Edward could hear the others get ready a floor below him. He sighed again. They needed to hunt and that was what they would do now. He hoped that hunting would be able to take his mind off of his worries, if only for a while.

**

* * *

**

Harry sighed in relief. It was Thursday afternoon and school for the week was practically over. Only one more day. The last week had been more than tiring especially nearly without his magic. And that was another thing he was glad for. Only one more step and he was finished. One more step and his core was locked. Nobody would be able to track him without his magic and if they did there was nothing they could gain from him.

He would be free. Finally. Tomorrow he would be able to talk to his mate. With a happy grin on his face he fell down on his bed to complete his task and sleep after that.

**

* * *

**

Edward did not know what to feel lunch rolled around and he suddenly found himself face to face with his mate in front of the cafeteria, a place the other had only entered on his first day.

"Could I talk to you?" he asked in his soft, melodious voice. The vampire nodded, his siblings behind him. "In private?" Edward nodded again and followed the smaller boy to an empty classroom.

Alexander turned to him once the door had clicked shut and Edward saw relief and exhaustion in his mate's green eyes.

"First of all, I'm sorry. I know how hard it has to be for you to be apart from your mate now that you found me. Then I want to assure you that everything is fine with me now. I know I look like hell but that'll be over soon. Give me a week and I'll even look fine. Only the exhaustion will have to pass." The younger boy smiled shyly up at Edward, knowing he was rambling, and the vampire's unneeded breath hitched. The smile was beautiful and definitely should be used more often.

"What was, or better is wrong?" Edward asked with a frown, "I mean, you haven't talked to me for over two weeks, avoided me like the plague and now you come and tell me all those things of which I barely understand the half. Sorry, but that is a bit strange."

Alexander looked at him, and Edward looked back, noticing how pale the other was, much paler than he had been at the beginning of their conversation.

"Sorry, I know you are mad and can't possibly forgive me, but … wait, have you just said that you don't understand what I'm saying?" Alexander blanched. Could he be wrong in the assessment of the other's kind? Could the other be just a normal muggle with no knowledge of the supernatural whatsoever? A month ago he would have been sure and nothing would have been able to throw him off, but now? On the other hand, as he had met the other the first time, he had been so sure…

Edward saw how the other's face got even paler, now resembling the white wall behind him, and only a moment later his eyes rolled back in his head as the younger boy lost consciousness. Edward caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Alexander?" he asked alarmed. "Alexander!?" He got no answer.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. She had entered the room as she had heard her brother yell with Jasper hot on her heels who had felt their brother's distress. They both gasped as they saw the boy in Edward's arms.

"What happened? What did you do to him?" Alice demanded. She had begun to care greatly for the young human in the last weeks.

"I-I don't know!" Edward exclaimed, still cradling his mate to his chest. "He just broke down without a warning. And he won't wake up!" Edward's voice was panicked and his usually cool and composed self was totally missing, just as always in the last two weeks when it came to his mate.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper said, as he send calming waves towards his brother. "You take him to Carlisle, we'll tell the teachers and the nurse where the two of you are and either he is well enough when school is out that you can come and get us or we'll call Esme to get us home. Okay?"

Edward nodded, and rose up, carrying the mortal bridal style. Alice opened the door for them while Jasper grabbed their bags and followed them out behind his mate as she ran in front of them to open the other doors. As they reached the car and Edward waited for her to open the door, Alice spoke up again.

"Take care. I still can't See anything."

"I will." Edward placed the other boy in the passenger seat and fastened the seat belt around him. "Call Carlisle and tell him, I'm bringing Alexander in."

"Will do," Alice replied as Jasper threw Edward and Alexander's bags on the backseat of the car. Alice grabbed her mate's hand and pulled him towards the school while fishing her mobile out of her pocket. It rang three times before Carlisle answered.

"Alice?" he asked, having seen her ID on the screen.

"Alexander broke down in school," she informed, "Edward's bringing him in. They just left so they should be there in about ten minutes."

"Understood. I'll see you later then. Call Esme to get you. Edward won't leave his mate out of his sight now." Carlisle hung up and Alice and Jasper made their way into the school to tell the teachers. It wasn't before the end of the last period that Alice's eyes clouded over and she had a vision. And a disturbing one at that.

**

* * *

**

Edward made it to the hospital in record time. As soon as he had cut the engine he was out of the door on his side and over on the passenger's side, pulling his mate out of the seat and into his arms again. He pressed down the button to lock the car and rushed inside, totally disregarding the new nurse who told him that he was to bring his precious cargo to the emergency entrance. He rushed towards the rooms he knew his father occupied.

Carlisle already waited for him and had a bed ready to treat the mortal.

"Place him there," he said, indicating the bed as he rushed over to check the vitals of the boy. "What happened?"

"He seemed to panic and then he broke down," Edward said, taking one of his mate's hands in his own and brushing over the boy's hair tenderly.

"Why has he panicked?" Carlisle asked calmly as he tried to determine why the young man had broken down and why he had not yet woken up.

"He asked me to talk to him in private," Edward began to tell the events that happened before the breakdown. "As we were alone he apologised for staying away from me and told me that now everything was okay and how he'll soon even look okay and how he knew how hard it had to have been for me not to be close to him after I had finally found him and then I told him that I barely understood half of what he told me what led to him panicking and then his eyes rolled back and he broke down." Edward said all this with only one big gulp of air looking despairingly at his father.

"Edward calm down. As far as I can tell he's only exhausted he'll wake up soon, I'm sure. Now how about you get yourself a chair and wait until he wakes up. As soon as he does I'll do some more tests and then you take him home. I told the others to call Esme to get them so you won't have to worry about them. Okay?" Edward nodded and sat down in the chair that his father got him, never letting go of his mate's hand or stopping the patting.

**

* * *

**

It was over two hours later and after the end of classes in Forks High that Alexander started to stir. The mortal leaned into the touch of his mate unconsciously which caused Edward to smile broadly. Alexander then blinked his eyes open and met his mate's golden gaze with his own emerald one.

"Edward? What happened? Where am I?" he asked his voice husky with sleep and not yet quite aware of the going ons around him. "Why am I here?"

"You're in the hospital. You broke down earlier and I brought you here so that my father could check you over. He said you were just exhausted and wants someone to keep an eye on you so that you don't strain yourself over the weekend. In other words you have to stay in bed or on a couch," the vampire explained.

"So I have to stay in hospital?" Alexander dreaded the answer. He hated hospitals, having spent too much time in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Not necessarily. I could spent the weekend with you at your place or-"

"Or you could come to our house. My wife would love to meet you," a man in a white doctor's coat said as he entered the room. "My name is Carlisle. I'm Edward's father."

"Alexander Prince," Harry introduced himself, going bright red as he had not wanted to meet his mate's father this way.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked, checking the mortal's vitals again.

"Better. I was just exhausted. I'll sleep it out."

"Good, good. Now what do you say to my earlier invitation? That way you won't have to stay in hospital as I'm at home and can check on you. Otherwise I would want to keep you at least here over night as you live alone and don't have anybody to look after you."

"I don't want to be a burden," Harry said not wanting to cause any rifts in the family of his mate. He looked at Carlisle and decided that his first assessment that the others were vegetarian vampires was right. They were too similar to be anything but as none of the children were actually related to the parents. How could he have doubted himself?

"You won't be a burden. In fact I think both Alice and Edward would be really happy to have you over for the weekend."

"Of course we would!" Alice exclaimed as she entered the room with what seemed the rest of her family hot on her heels. "Wouldn't we, Edward?"

"Sure," the other said eying his family. "Uhm, what are you guys doing here?"

"I convinced Esme to bring us here so that we can check on Alex," the smallest vampire said before continuing much lower so that only the other vampires could understand her, "besides, I had a vision of Carlisle attacking a woman here. We came to prevent it."

Edward nodded, knowing that at the moment he could not say anything even though he clearly doubted that Carlisle would attack anyone, and Alice turned towards her new friend. "So, how are you?"

"Better. I'm just exhausted. I'll be as good as new soon, right doc?"

"I think he'll be able to go back to school on Monday as long as rests for the weekend and eats properly."

"Don't worry, love, I'll care for that," the last female vampire said. "I'm Esme by the way."

"I don't have another choice but coming with you, have I?" Harry chuckled lightly.

"Wait…" Alice said holding one hand over her eyes and the other out in front of her. "Let me think before I say no…No! You don't!"

"There is something that I should tell you before you bring me into your house though," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably. Now that he saw the whole family here he could not believe that he had thought himself wrong as to what they were. He took a deep breath before blurting out, "I know that you are vampires."

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it for now. Had that finished for a long time but wanted the last Britain scenes to be in the chapter as well but I am not able to finish that atm. So sorry. Hope you liked it nevertheless. farawisa


	7. Die Flucht The Escape

**Cut And Run**

**Chapter six - Die Flucht (The Escape)  
**

**

* * *

**

Wir müssen weg, (We have to get away,)  
siehst du das Messer? (You see that knife?)  
Es schneidet nah an deinem Fleisch, (It's cutting close to your flesh,)  
die Fesseln dir entzwei. (the bindings in two.)

Gib mir die Hand - ich hör' die Häscher. (Give me the hand – I hear the bailiffs.)  
Sie kommen dich zu holen, dich zu brennen. (They come to to get you, to burn you.)  
Hörst du die Hunde? Sie sind frei! (You hear the dogs? They are free!)

Ich lass' nicht zu, dass sie dich finden! (I won't let them find you!)  
Auch wenn uns beide das fortan zu (Even of this this results)  
ewig langer Flucht verbannt. (in endless flight.)

Sie haben Unrecht, sind so blind! (They are wrong, so blind!)  
Folgen nur den Worten hoher Herren (Only follow the words of the high masters)  
der heiligen Macht in diesem Land. (of the sacred power in this land.)

Laufe, renne, immer weiter, (Walk, run, futher and further,)  
nimm' das Unrecht nicht in Kauf! (don't accept the unjustness!)  
Ich bleibe hier, werd' für dich kämpfen! (I'll stay here and fight for you!)

[Refrain:] (Chorus)  
Flieh' durch finstere Gänge, dunkle Gassen! (Flee through gloomy hallways, dark alleyways!)  
Flieh' durch Wälder und sei frei! (Flee through woods and be free!)  
Ich komme nach, ich werd' dich finden, (I'll come after you, I'll find you,)  
und dann bei dir sein! (and then will be with you!)  
Flieh' durch finstere Gänge, dunkle Gassen! (Flee through gloomy hallways, dark alleyways!)  
Flieh' durch Wälder und sei frei! (Flee through woods and be free!)  
Ich komme nach, ich werd' dich finden, (I'll come after you, I'll find you,)  
und dann bei dir sein! (and then will be with you!)

Verbotenes hättest du getan, (Prohibited things you shall have done,)  
mit Zauberei und Kräuterkunst, (With wizardry and herbal lore,)  
voll Heidentum und Ketzerei! (full of paganism and heresy!)

Und das Volk glaubt fest daran! (And the people believe in this!)  
Man muss den Leuten Feinde geben, (One needs to give the people enemies,)  
das eigene Tun dann einerlei. (The own doing then petty.)

Laufe, renne, immer weiter, (Walk, run, futher and further,)  
nimm' das Unrecht nicht in Kauf! (don't accept the unjustness!)  
Ich bleibe hier, werd' für dich kämpfen! (I'll stay here and fight for you!)

[Refrain:] (Chorus)  
Flieh' durch finstere Gänge, dunkle Gassen! (Flee through gloomy hallways, dark alleyways!)  
Flieh' durch Wälder und sei frei! (Flee through woods and be free!)  
Ich komme nach, ich werd' dich finden, (I'll come after you, I'll find you,)  
und dann bei dir sein! (and then will be with you!)  
Flieh' durch finstere Gänge, dunkle Gassen! (Flee through gloomy hallways, dark alleyways!)  
Flieh' durch Wälder und sei frei! (Flee through woods and be free!)  
Ich komme nach, ich werd' dich finden, (I'll come after you, I'll find you,)  
und dann bei dir sein! (and then will be with you!)

Schandmaul – Die Flucht (The Escape)  
**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger stood nervously in front of the door to the headmaster's office. She wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment, but she knew that she had no other chance than to stay at the castle and in Dumbledore's reach. She sighed heavily and knocked.

"Come in," the old man said and Hermione did so with a heavy heart. "Sit down, my girl, lemon drop?"

Hermione shook her head. She had long since the suspicion that the sweets were coated with some kind of potion and she did not want to get poisoned, thank you very much. Most likely it was Veritaserum.

"And?" Dumbledore asked impatiently, "have you found something?"

Hermione looked at the man with a guarded expression. Yes, she had found something akin to what the man wanted but she was pretty sure that she did not want to tell him her findings. That potion was just cruel.

"Have you found something that will kill the evil witch even if she should be able to escape somehow?"

Hermione still looked at the man without saying something. 'The evil witch?' she thought. She knew Liliana, and Harry as well. Both of them were far from evil as the man made them look but what could she do? She had once talked against Dumbledore and had regretted it dearly. She wouldn't do it again. Not under the current circumstances. She sighed.

"I have, Headmaster," she said silently closing her eyes in defeat. Dumbledore smirked. Such an obedient little puppet. "But I am not sure if this is really what you are looking for-"

She was cut short, when the headmaster looked at her disapprovingly.

"Do I have to remember you about our agreement?"

Hermione closed her eyes again briefly and her shoulders sagged in defeat. How could she forget their 'deal'? After all the lifes of her parents were at stake here.

"Of course not, Headmaster," Hermione said defeat still lacing her voice. She didn't want to do this. "It is a potion. It will make her magic turn against her and so will kill her slowly. Furthermore it will kill every blood relative she has if she touches them skin on skin," Hermione did now not have one ounce of the disgust she felt, both with herself and the headmaster for giving her the job to find something like this, in her voice. She had found the potion quite a while ago, but she had hoped to find something else that might have higher surviving chances for the witch, and would not affect possible relatives. She had protracted this meeting as much as she could, but that was no longer possible.

"You will brew this potion and then you will give it to her," Dumbledore ordered. "You are dismissed."

Hermione sighed in relief and stood up to leave the room when Dumbledore called out again.

"Is there any antidote? Any way for her to survive the poison?"

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said with her back towards the old man. "There isn't." 'At least not alive.' With that she left the office.

There was an antidote but Hermione was quite sure that it was unreachable for Liliana. The antidote was the soul mate of the one who had been administered the poison. Hermione had seen how Liliana had held the dead body of Voldemort. How tenderly, how gently she had closed his eyes and kissed his forehead.

She knew that they had been lovers and that the witch had loved him for the man he had once been and not the maniac he had become over the years. She did not know how, only that. But she also knew that with Voldemort the only possibility had died for Liliana to survive the poison she had been ordered to brew.

She made her way over to the empty dorm and broke down in sobs there. If there was any way to get away from here she would do it without a second thought. Sure, she had thought she loved Ron but as she had seen Liliana with the Dark Lord clutched tightly in her arms she had realised that it was only her parents in Dumbledore's grip that made her stay. It had been Ron who had sold out their friends on Christmas the last year. He had done it to become famous. Hermione shook her head. How could she have fallen for someone like this? How could she not have seen what was Ron's goal in life? His greed?

Sure, in the beginning she had helped them on her own free will. She had gained knowledge beyond her wildest dreams for it and really where was the fault to tell somebody if she observed that one of her best friends did not feel well in some way? She had only wanted to help Harry. But over the time the things Dumbledore had asked her to do had become more and more … questionable and Hermione had become more and more reluctant to do what the man wanted. That was until he had brought her parents to the castle. From then on Hermione had done what the man ordered out of fear that his parents would pay for her disobedience.

And really it had been this way. As Dumbledore asked where Liliana and Harry were she had said that she did not know, wanting to give them time to recover and to flee because she had had the a bad feeling as to what the man wanted with them and seeing the front page of the Daily Prophet had not helped to minimize her fears. But what did Ron, the idiot? He told them every safe house he knew of and then had the nerve to ask Hermione why she had not told them because she knew the locations as well. In front of the headmaster. As she had seen the glint in the eyes of the man she knew that she would pay for what she had done or, to be more precise, her parents would pay.

That had been the last time she had antagonized the man. This had been the day she had given up hope. But that didn't mean that she did not feel the weight of her own conscience. But what could she do? She couldn't run because where to and if she did Dumbledore would kill her parents or torture them like he did to Liliana. She had noone to turn to. Noone she could ask for help. She did not know who was on which side. She wanted to help the witch that had saved her life more times she could count but she had no idea how. Dumbledore would find a way to find out if she did not brew the potion correctly and if she told the wrong person and Dumbledore found out…she didn't want to think about that scenario.

At least she could tell the witch about the reaction the poison would have towards blood relatives. Yes that was what she would do. And with that thought in mind she dried her tears and set to work on the potion.

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy stood behind the door warily.

"Who are you?" he asked through the wood, even though he saw the face of his former godfather and now adoptive father.

"The one who loves the future," Severus answered, "and who are you?"

"A person with a divided heart," Draco said as he opened the door and let his father in. He hugged him and enjoyed the comfort the gesture gave him. "How are they?" he asked not looking up at his father in fear of what he might saw.

"Lili is already worse than when she came back with you. The others are unharmed at least physically. Mentally as well at the moment but I don't know how long Dumbledore will accept that Luna can't See Harry anymore." Severus sunk down on the couch after he had been able to manoeuvre Draco into the living room with the boy still attached to him like some kind of leech.

"Rini is getting restless. She Sees some of the stuff they do to Lili I think. But I'm not sure. She doesn't talk to me about it," Draco whispered silently sounding slightly afraid. If she did indeed saw that he did not know how this would affect the girl he had come to love like a little sister or a niece.

"Where is she?" Severus asked.

"In her room. With Teddy."

Severus sighed and got up. He would talk to the girl and hopefully she would tell him what was bothering her.

"Are they eating properly?" he asked Draco. The young man nodded. "Sleeping?"

"I sleep in the same room as both of them now. Rini has been having nightmares a few times so she is now sleeping in my bed most of the time. It helps her greatly but I don't know how long. She's very worried about her mother and so am I." Severus put a hand on his shoulder, offering silent comfort again.

"Lili says hi. She ordered me to tell you to be able to go on short notice once she's free. She hasn't told me a date so be ready anytime."

"I already am. There is always the possibility that our hideout is discovered and so most of the things are always packed but we won't leave without knowing at least that she will come soon," Draco sighed. He cursed every day the witch was in Dumbledore's grasp, every day all of them suffered through this. He only hoped that at least Harry was safe and well and would stay this way. He knew it would break Liliana if he should get into the old man's grasp again because he would use him to blackmail her. Draco didn't want that. Not for Liliana who really was like a sister or even mother to him but also not for Harry who, he was sure, could become a brother given the time. He really had wanted to befriend Harry for the man he was in the later years of his schooling after he had freed himself more and more from his father but it never happened. After he had been taken to the Dark Lord for marking by his father, and had the man and the maniac told to go and fuck themselves, he had been tortured and would not have been able to escape if it hadn't been for Liliana. After the flight he had had to go into hiding and had not seen Harry anymore.

He had cared for Katharina ever since and would give his life if that meant that his little angel was alright.

"Good," Severus said. "I think I should go and see Rini now and then I have to go."

He kissed Draco on the top of his head untangling the boy's arms around his torso. "Don't worry. We'll make it … somehow. Even if I don't know how yet," Severus said the last part silently to himself as he went to Katharina's room.

As soon as he opened the door a small bundle wound her arms around his legs and buried her head in his robes.

"She doesn't like us anymore," the girl sobbed.

"Who?" Severus frowned.

"Mum, she won't like us anymore when she comes back. She won't want to touch us anymore. Hug us. She'll hate us."

"No, honey. That won't happen. I promise. She won't hate us," Severus said as he patted the girl's head. She looked up his watery eyes.

"Really? She really won't hate us, grandpa?" Severus picked her up and held her close. "Mum'll still love us?"

"Your mum could never hate us. She loves us more than anything in the world and soon she'll be here to tell you that herself."

"Promise?" the girl asked her eyes still full of tears.

"Promise. She'll soon come and take you and the others away to safety," Severus said as he kissed the top of his little girl's head. She was one of the most important things to him, the others being Draco, Liliana, Teddy and Harry, even if the boy was probably cursing him at the moment for killing his sister and might never know that he was actually trying to save her and that he cared for him as much as he cared for Draco, his son. He could only hope that the boy would be able to forgive him.

He sighed. He could not hope for that. He could never hope for his forgiveness. Not after what had happened to Liliana after their plan had failed. But now was not the time to think about that. Now he had to concentrate on bringing his family out of harm's way.

**

* * *

**

Liliana knew that she and Harry would only need two more days until their magic would be bound and then Harry would be untraceable for them and she would only need to release all her magic at once to destroy those damn shackles around her wrists, ankles and neck and then there would be hell to pay. She knew that what she was planning to do was dangerous as it could kill her but she'd rather die in an attempt to break free than letting herself be controlled by that bastard that was Albus Dumbledore.

Speaking of the devil, the man chose exactly that moment to enter her five by five foot cell together with Hermione Granger. Liliana caught herself before she could shrink back from the man and show weakness.

"Hello, my girl. How are you today?" All answer he got was that she spit on his shoes as she felt too weak to even lift up her head. "So there is no chance of you telling me where for example young Harry is?" He was met with silence. After a minute of silence the man drew his wand and threw a silent spell at her. The red beam of light hit her in the chest and she gasped lightly but that was the only reaction the man got.

"Very well then. Miss Granger?" He looked expectantly at the young woman who looked a bit green in the face. Again she had protracted this as long as she could but since the portion was time-bound in brewing and Dumbledore had given her all ingredients, there was not much she could have done.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered just loud enough that the other witch heard it as she drew a syringe with black liquid.

"That is a poison that will kill you slowly since you don't seem to be willing to change you attitude towards working for us anytime soon. So don't bother to escape. There is no antidote," Dumbledore rubbed his hands together.

"Your mate would be able to save you. You must not touch any close blood family skin on skin. It will attack them too," Hermione whispered urgently while Dumbledore explained what the injection was for just as the witch gave the other the shot.

"It will be slow and painful. Just like you deserve, you spawn of the devil. You had your chance to come into the light and you wasted it. Pity really, but we can't change it."

With that he swept from the room with Hermione on his heels. The witch send another apologetic glance over her shoulder and Liliana mouthed to her: "I forgive you."

The witch's shoulders sagged in relief.

**

* * *

**

It had only been that morning that Severus had been with Liliana the last time and now she had told him that she was ready and to get the others moving. She was finally able to vanquish the shackles that kept her from fleeing. It was 8 pm at the moment and in about an hour hopefully everything would be over. They would arrive at noon in Forks, Washington, where Harry was, hoping that the boy was in school and stood not in front of the fire and cursed them on sight. Only today had Liliana given away where her brother was and how to access the house.

"Draco! Are you quite finished?" he asked as Neville and Blaise stood beside him, their luggage shrunken in their pockets. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley were only a short way away. Each had a golem doppelgänger that would die today while trying to restrain Lili. The same went for Neville and Blaise. 'Harry' would try to rescue the witch and die at the hand of one of the golems. Luna would be portkeyed out as soon as possible.

"It's the best when you already go through," Severus said to the redheads. They nodded and one after the other they vanished from the room through the floo. "You two next," he said to Neville and Blaise just as Draco entered the room with Rini on the arm and with Andromeda and Teddy hot on his heels.

"I'm ready. Let's go." He went to hug Severus. "Stay safe, dad. I can't loose you." Severus returned the hug and looked to Andromeda.

"Keep them safe." The witch nodded and he apparated out of the house. Just as Draco flooed out he saw the door slam open and how Andromeda got hit by a stunner. She and Teddy, who had been in her arms, fell to the ground.

He stumbled out on the other side and Neville and Blaise caught him as tears sprung in his eyes.

"We have to get back. Andy just got attacked!"

Blaise tightened his grip.

"We can't get back. The floo is locked down from this side. It hinders us from going back and everybody who isn't keyed in from getting here. I'm sorry, Draco. There's nothing we can do."

"Oh god. Teddy, Andy." Draco broke down in sobs.

**

* * *

**

Oblivious to what had just happened Severus stepped into a room at Hogwarts, that Liliana had indicated to him, only a short time after he had apparated from the safe-house. The sight that met him was not something he had anticipated. He had only been told to give the rope portkey to the people in the room, not who it would be. But he trusted Liliana.

In front of him sat Hermione Granger and two people who he would have dubbed as her parents. The witch spun around at the sound of his entrance and only an instant later she had her wand levelled at him.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I'm here to give you a portkey. It will bring you to a house far away. You will be safe there for the time being. Somewhere in the next month Liliana will come and talk to you about what to do further. You have to hurry as we don't have much time," Severus explained quickly.

"You tried to kill Lili," Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You will just have to trust me. I'm kinda on a tight schedule and I certainly don't have time to argue with you. What do you have to loose?" Severus scowled and Hermione sighed and muttered a charm. All their things began to pack themselves and only a moment later they were ready to leave. The family touched the piece of rope that the potions master gave them and Severus said the activation code. "Mischief managed."

"Never thought I would one day say that," he muttered as he left the room.

**

* * *

**

I hope you like it. It has been ages since I last updated and for that I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. farawisa


End file.
